My Beauty, Your Beast
by backwardglance
Summary: Her scars are on the outside. His are on the inside. A different kind of Beauty and the Beast. OOC All human. Bella/Edward POV
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_Summary: Her scars are on the outside. His are on the inside. A different kind of Beauty and the Beast. OOC All human. Bella/Edward POV _

_AN: I hope you enjoy the story. Edward and Bella both have a hard and difficult road ahead so I hope you can stick with them for this journey. _

_Preface: _

_Things aren't always what they seem. _

That line may be a tad cliche, but speaking from experience I can tell you that without a doubt it's absolutely true.

_Chapter One: There Must Be a Beginning_

_Bella POV_

I push the curtain of dark hair over my left shoulder, giving me access to the marred skin I normally keep hidden.

Without focusing on the scars around my eye that dip to the top of my cheek, I run the blood red lipstick across my lips. With a quick pucker and a kiss to folded tissue I appraise my work: sultry, dark eyes and pale, shimmery skin. I don't wear much makeup on my days off, but at the club it's a must. I cover my true self with cosmetics before donning the peacock mask that keeps my secret hidden.

"You look beautiful, Bell." Alice comes to stand behind me at my station, a warm hand on my bare shoulder.

With her other dainty hand on her hip she smiles, admiring her creation that's carefully placed on half my face.

"Even without the mask you're still the most gorgeous girl in here."

I ignore the snort from one of the girls to my left.

I drop my eyes from her reflection and stare at the mess on top of my vanity. Alice truly believes I'm beautiful, and I know if I contradict her that her kind smile will fall and her bright blue eyes will fade into sadness so I nod my head as I push my chair back, standing to take in the rest of my appearance. The bra and skirt are covered in blue and green sequins to match the feathers on my mask. My cleavage is almost in my throat, my stomach smooth and bare. It's a beautiful outfit, but I won't be wearing it very long.

Enchanted Forest isn't just any strip club. It's high class—well, as high class as a strip club could be. Even if we serve the wealthy and famous of Seattle, it's still a place where men (and some women) come to satisfy their baser urges. James the owner is a sleazy pervert who chases every skirt in his employ, but I put up with him because he gave me a break. If it weren't for him I'd be out on the streets—or worse.

"Knock 'em dead, babe." Alice's voice brings me back to the present, and I give her a weak smile.

Seth announces me over the speakers, and I roll my shoulders back and hold my head high.

It's showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by MoonDogg_

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. They're much appreciated! _

_Chapter Two: Into the Wild _

_Edward POV _

"So what did Tanya say when you gave her the boot?" Jasper glances at me as he pulls into the valet of Enchanted Forest.

Tanya was my ex...something. Lover, fuck buddy, whore. She showed up on my arm for important events and dinners, kept my bed warm when I asked for it, and in exchange I funded her lavish lifestyle and gave her more mind-blowing orgasms than she knew what to do with.

The bridal magazine on my fucking coffee table promoted the ex-factor in our equation.

I wasn't getting married. Especially not to her.

"She threw shit. Luckily we were at her apartment, so it was all her shit."

Shit she'd bought with my money.

Jasper snickers. "Yeah, shit she bought with your money!"

I glare at him.

"Enough about Tanya. Tell me about this club." I wave toward the building as he parks in front of a lone podium.

"It's phenomenal! All the girls are fucking gorgeous, and the drinks aren't watered down! Just wait, bro, you'll never want to leave!"

I doubted it. I could fuck any woman I wanted. I didn't need a silly lap dance, and I certainly had enough top-shelf liquor at home to last me the next decade.

"Maybe you can find Tanya's replacement."

I snort at his excitement. "I'm pretty sure every bitch in this place is as used up as Tanya."

Jasper shoots me a glare. "Just wait and see. You'll be singing a different tune by the end of the night. This isn't the Doll House."

The valet takes Jasper's keys, and the bouncer at the door promptly lets us in.

I grudgingly admit I'm impressed by the decor. It has a mystical feel to it, fitting the name in lights on the front of the building. The lighting is dim, and bronze sconces line the walls every few feet, giving the place a sultry feel. To the right the bar, a thick, glass top with a dark, wooden base, stretches almost the length of the club. Behind the counter two male bartenders are hard at work, the shelves behind them stocked full of nothing but top-shelf liquor. Intimate booths and a few rows of tables face the stage.

Instead of the typical runway down the center, there are three. I turn around and look up at Jasper's direction to see a wall of two-way mirrors on the second floor, most likely the VIP rooms.

"We're up top unless you'd rather have a booth."

I shake my head. "Upstairs is fine."

We take the stairway, and a woman with black hair greets us at the top. Her outfit is ridiculously small, an erotic version of Snow White.

"Welcome to our VIP area. My name is Jane, and I'll be your hostess for the evening." She opens a door to a lit hallway as she continues. "I'll get you settled, and then you can go over the menu. Once your girl—or girls—are chosen I'll have them brought up. Then I'll take your drink orders."

She opens the last door to reveal our room. It's decorated in gold and red with two black leather chairs facing the window with a glass table between.

Jane stands in the doorway as Jasper and I look around. "Make yourselves comfortable. Here are your menus."

She holds out two thick folders; Jasper strides over and takes them. We each take a seat while Jane lights a few candles about the room.

I flip through the many pages, but none of the girls really pique my interest until I get to the last page. The woman staring back at me is stunning. The script at the top of the glossy page says her name is Bell. With thick, wavy, auburn hair and wide doe eyes, she wears a secret smile on her suckable lips. I am floored by her beauty, so different from the women I normally go for. She's refreshing, a hint of sass mixed with barely concealed innocence.

She's the one I want. The one I've got to have.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Twilight._

_Beta'd by Moondogg _

_AN: Thanks so much for the new story follows, faves and reviews! _

_Chapter Three: Order Up _

_Bella POV_

"Bell, you're up in VIP room nine. One customer," Jane says as she peeks into the dressing room.

I hate the VIP room. Per my contract with James I am required to work the private rooms four times a month. My sentence is shorter than the others' due to my disfiguration. James doesn't want to give me special treatment, but he also doesn't want my situation to affect his revenue. I am ordered to leave my mask on unless a client specifically asks for me to remove it. It's a request that's yet to be made.

I sigh and adjust my mask.

"At least you'll only have to dance for one grabby bastard and not a whole bar full." Good ol' Alice and her ability to always find the silver lining.

I snort and give her a sarcastic smile. "Life's little blessings."

The walk across the club is filled with leering eyes and disgusting cat calls. I block it all out, centering myself as I ascend the stairs. With a sharp knock on the door with the gold number nine I wait to be let in.

The door opens, and the blond man in front of me takes in my form from mask to foot. "Your girl is here, Ed."

The man steps aside, and I can hear the click of heels behind me, but instead of looking back to see who's joined us I focus on my customer across the room.

My attention is what he wants, so that's what he gets.

"Good evening, Ed."

He interrupts me, a bored look on his face. "Mr. Cullen."

I push my curls over my shoulder. "As you wish, Mr. Cullen."

The snick of the door closing is loud in the room before Kate's voice breaks the silence. "Hello, Mr. Whitlock."

I block out her conversation with the blond and saunter my way to Mr. Cullen, taking in his appearance.

He's tall, definitely over six feet, with the most abnormal shade of hair. It's messy and shiny, and my fingers itch to touch. His emerald eyes slowly peruse my body, which gives me the chance to keep looking. His suit is expensive and tailored to his perfect form. Mr. Cullen isn't just handsome. He is heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

Curiosity as to why he's in a strip club and not at some fancy get together with a supermodel on his arm grips me.

"Bell, is it?" he asks as I stop a few feet in front of him.

I nod.

"You're even more spectacular in person."

It takes everything I have in me not to snort. It's my job to hide my ugliness. I'm sure he'd run out of here if he saw how spectacular my face really is.

Not that it's my face he's interested in.

I swallow back the desire to show him just how false his words are, but instead I turn on my heel and begin the show.

"Mr. Cullen, if you'd be so kind as to have a seat, I can begin your entertainment for the evening."

The good thing about my mask is that it gives me the courage to do what I need to. The false sense of confidence propels me toward the stereo built into the wall, my hips swaying seductively. With the push of a button the intro for Deftones' "Passenger" fills the air.

"Wait." Mr. Cullen's voice stops all movement in the room.

"Jasper, see if Jane can get you into another room, would you?"

Mr. Whitlock doesn't protest, so I push pause and wait for him to settle with Jane and give us the privacy that my client desires.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moondogg. _

_AN: I did go back and add a few things after Moondogg edited so any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! I did get a few new readers last chapter so if you've rec'd this story to your friends thanks for that as well. _

_Chapter Four: Reveal _

_Edward POV _

Bell is stunning, her body an artwork of toned muscle and luscious curves. Botticelli couldn't have created a better vision. The one thing I haven't seen yet is her face. I didn't notice anyone else in the club wearing a mask, but I'm sure it's just part of her costume. The sparkly blue and green covering her form set off her skin beautifully, and my fingers itch to dance across her exposed flesh.

Too bad there's no touching unless I pay for it.

Not that I can't afford it.

Sending Jasper to another room is sure to work in my favor.

Now that we're alone I take my seat, settling into the comfortable leather as Bell starts the music again. It's not a typical stripper song, but it's so fucking sensual. I bite my cheek as Bell sways seductively in front of me. She's petite, leaving her tits right in my line of sight. I lift my hands to touch and caress but stop mid air, and she raises a perfectly arched eyebrow in challenge before I drop them.

Reaching behind her Bell unhooks her top, sliding the straps down her arms to give me the most spectacular view of her rosy pink nipples. My mouth waters with the desire to taste, my teeth aching with the need to bite. I don't stop the groan that slips past my lips as she cups her breasts and teases her nipples to hard peaks.

_So motherfucking sexy. _

"Thanks."

I guess I said that shit out loud.

Her body moves gracefully as she dances forward until she's straddled over my lap. Her knees are on either side of my thighs and when she drops down, her center grazes the uncomfortable bulge in my pants. With my eyes rolled into the back of my head I don't see her lean forward, the tip of her button nose skimming up my jawline. I snap my eyes open, and they immediately drop to where her breasts are pressed against my dress shirt. Even through the starched material I can feel the diamond-hard buds scrap against me.

"I'll pay whatever you want, but I've got to fucking touch you."

I swear I can smell her arousal as I grab her tight ass in my hands. The pathetic excuse of a skirt flimsy beneath my rough grasp. There's a part of me that thanks God for Jasper, but I really don't want to think about that fucker while I've got this hot piece of ass writhing on top of me.

Even with my grip on her Bell doesn't stop dancing, and when I yank her down onto my cock she lets out the most adorable little squeal, followed by a delicious moan that goes straight to my dick.

"God damn," I growl as she rolls her hips, grinding on my cock until I'm ready to burst. "You feel so good."

She doesn't say anything, just keeps rolling her hips; I can feel my pants getting soaked in her wetness, and all I can think about is making her come.

I nip at her throat and suck my way down to her chest, tasting her warm sweet skin. Tilting my head to the side I pull one of her taut little nipples into my mouth, laving it roughly with my tongue. Bell shoves her fingers into my hair, tugging until it's almost painful. She drops her face onto the top of my head, trapping me against her body. Her moans and hot breath dance against my hair, tickling my scalp as we both get closer to our release. I bite down on her nipple, giving a harsh tug, her arms drop and her back arches. Her nails dig into my thighs as she rides me, and the sight of her taking what she wants throws me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I curse as I pull her down harder on me and I swear I feel her pussy clenching, desperate to have my cock inside.

That one move brings her with me, her cry of pleasure the most erotic sound I've ever heard.

I watch her intently as she slowly comes back to herself. All too soon she's off my lap and straightening her skirt.

"Jane will, uh, take care of your bill."

She turns around and finds her discarded bra on the floor, and I bite my knuckles as she bends over, giving me a spectacular view of her thong-clad ass. I'm momentarily annoyed with that I didn't feel her up under her skirt.

Bell doesn't look back, and I'm hit with a desire to keep her in the room.

I stand up, ignoring the sticky mess in my pants. "Take off your mask."

Bell shakes her head, shiny curls bouncing and taunting.

I smirk. "Is that extra, too?" Because if it is, I'll gladly pay it. I just want to see her face.

"No. I just don't think it's a good idea." This time she turns around to face me, hard resolve in her eyes.

"I'm a big boy. I know what's good for me and what's not."

She snorts. "Who said I was talking about you?"

I frown at her cryptic response. My heart beats faster as she lifts a hand to her face and watch enraptured as she tugs it over her head.

She drops her soulful eyes as the rest of her face is revealed. I hide the surprise at the sight of her puckered flesh. The left side of her face from cheek to hairline is slick and shiny, the taut scarred skin a tie dye of pink and red. From the looks of it I'm sure she was burned.

When she drops her eyes I find myself in front of her, lifting her chin so she'll look at me. I take in every feature from the crease between her brows to dark plump lips. And as her little tongue peeks out of her mouth I fight the desire to lean forward and suck it into my mouth.

Annoyed with my nearly uncontrollable urge, I let go of her chin and run my hand through my hair.

I know I need to get out of here, so I brush past her without another word and find Jane at the podium at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need something added to my bill."

Jane raises her head, surprise coloring her face. "Oh? With Bell?"

I sneer and roll my eyes. "Yes, Bell. I touched her."

"Just touch?"

I nod because I really don't want to explain to this woman that I creamed my pants from dry humping like a schoolboy.

Jane turns toward the computer screen and starts typing. I hand over my black AMEX and take the receipt before making my way to the bar to wait for Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moondogg_

_AN: Your anger at Edward last chapter was awesome. Thank you for reading and reviewing and enjoy! _

_Chapter Five: Time Is Money_

_Bella POV _

I knock on James's office door, and he calls me in. Victoria moves past me with a small smile and closes the door behind her with a soft click. She's a nice girl. Too bad she's in love with our bastard boss.

"Have a seat, babe."

I cringe at his little pet name but sit at the leather chair across from him. He leans back in his seat and puts his hands behind his head. James is handsome in that all-star frat boy kind of way. He looks like he belongs in an Abercrombie ad, not running a strip club.

"You danced for Mr. Cullen a few weeks back, right?"

Mr. Cullen.

I've thought about him every day since that night. Not only is he the first man to ask me to take my mask off, but he's the only client to make me come.

I knew it was a bad idea at the time, but I couldn't stop. He felt so good, so hard and thick, that I couldn't help but grind on him until I came.

I don't know why James is bringing him up. Did Mr. Cullen complain?

"Ye... Yeah, I did."

If James hears the nervousness in my voice, he doesn't show it.

"He came in here earlier this morning with a proposition."

On the edge of my seat I wait for him to continue, my fingers curling into the leather beneath my hands.

"It seems he was quite taken with you. He wants you, and he's offered to pay a hefty amount."

I drop my mouth in shock. He wants me? How? I was sure he was disgusted with me after I took my mask off. He didn't utter a single word after taking in my scars before brushing past me and leaving.

"What does that mean? You know I don't...I'm not..."

James smiles indulgently. "I know this isn't what you normally do, but it's good money, Bell. He's filthy rich, and he likes you."

No, no, no!

Some of the girls in the club do extra things for money. Giving blowjobs or a quickie after a dance was old hat for them, but not me.

"What does it mean, James?!" I can't stop the panic in my voice.

He sits forward, hands in a steeple under his chin, chair squeaking in protest. "He wants you to dance exclusively for him when he's in the club. If you're with another client, you'll excuse yourself and go to him. If you're scheduled for stage time, I'll have someone else dance."

That doesn't seem too bad, but I can't help but be wary that there's more than what James is saying.

"What about other stuff?"

James sits back in his chair with a knowing grin. "Whatever Mr. Cullen wants, Mr. Cullen gets."

His words settle heavily in my gut. James has agreed to whore me out.

"So I'm supposed to be his whore?"

"Don't be like this, Bell. A lot of girls do a little extra. You need this job, and I need his money. You'll do this, or you're out on your ass. You're a good girl, and you've been with me for a long time. I don't want to fire you."

He's right. I do need this job. Sure, I could quit and get some shit job, but I'd lose everything. Before I came to Enchanted Forest I was living out of a seedy motel room one step away from homelessness. No one wanted to hire me because of my scars. Of course they didn't say that; they always had a convenient excuse.

But James had saved me.

I can't turn him down, and a part of me doesn't want to. Mr. Cullen's gorgeous, and he seems like a nice guy—other than his brusque attitude. He definitely doesn't seem like the abusive type. I was confident I wouldn't have to worry about getting beaten like some of the other girls experienced.

I'm disgusted with both James and Mr. Cullen. They make some shitty backdoor business deal about me without my permission like I'm a piece of livestock. But I'm more disgusted with myself because I'm going to agree.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth. "I'll do it."

James dismisses me, and it only takes a few hours before I see Mr. Cullen enter the club. I wait for Jane to find me, and she directs me to room seven.

This time I don't knock, and when I open the door Mr. Cullen is leaning against the small bar across the room. Instead of a chair this room has a black leather couch.

"Hello, Bell." His voice is just as smooth as I remember.

I don't greet him because I really don't want to talk. He's certainly not paying for conversation.

"Take off your mask. When you're with me you won't wear one."

I bristle at his tone, but I remember James's words. _"What Mr. Cullen wants, Mr. Cullen gets." _

Underneath my annoyance at his tone simmers a heavy dose of shock. I'd assumed he was disgusted when he walked out after I showed him my whole face. He didn't acknowledge me at all after I bared my shame. For a moment I have to wonder if maybe he has some fetish for the grotesque. It wouldn't be the strangest thing I've heard of.

Pushing aside the desire to demand answers to the questions filling my brain, I slip off my mask, and this time I don't drop my eyes as the elastic band slips through my fingers. The mask falls to the floor, scratching against the wood.

"That's a good girl." He pushes off the bar and stalks toward me.

Slowly he circles, taking in my barely-there outfit. His fingertips skim my shoulder, and my skin prickles with delight. I hate that he affects me so.

"Tonight you won't be dancing, so as sexy as you look in this, I'll need you to take it off."

"Wh...what?"

"Dry humping is all well and good, but I want to get my dick wet. Preferably from your pussy, so please don't waste our time. Strip and get on all fours."

I stamp down the rage, both at him and the arousal that floods my body. I hate how just a handful of words from his gorgeous mouth reduces me to a bitch in heat.

I take a deep breath and do as he demands. Slowly. So slowly. I want to stall and tease him at the same time. The war between indignant woman and wanton hussy makes me feel slightly schizophrenic.

Piece by piece my set of lacey black lingerie falls to the floor before I walk to the gold shag rug and drop to my knees. My fingers dig into the fibers beneath me as his own trace down my back and over my ass. When he dips them to tease between my thighs, I drop my head and moan.

"I want to hear you. Your sounds are so fucking sexy," he purrs and slips two nimble digits into my pussy.

I haven't felt a man's intimate touch in months. His fingers thrusting in and out are better than anything I've ever felt, and without thinking I tell him so.

"If my fingers can make you feel this good, imagine what my cock will do."

His words make me come. My arms lock at the elbows, head thrown back as I tremble and cry out.

I feel his tip against me, the swollen head pressing in. "Condom!" I shout.

Mr. Cullen grabs my hip with one hand, his blunt nails digging almost painfully into my skin. "I'm paying for this cunt." He punctuates his words my running the head of his cock from hole to clit. "So if I want to fuck it bareback, I will."

My stomach churns with anger, and I try to buck away. My body rocks forward, but his grip tightens, halting my movement.

He gives a low frustrated growl as he starts to push inside, and I'm frozen by the feel of him stretching me and his words that follow. "Did you forget that you agreed to be my whore? You agreed to come to me whenever I demand. You agreed to let me do whatever the fuck I want to this delicious body."

One hand leaves my hip and ghosts softly up my back, a stark contrast to his voice and the command he holds over me.

When I don't answer he grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back and leaning over to look me in the eye as he slides all the way inside. "I asked you a question, slut, and I expect a fucking answer."

The grip on my hair tightens, and the pain in my scalp travels straight between my legs, wetness coating us both.

"Did. You. Forget?!" Each word is punctuated by a harsh thrust of his hips, his cock hitting places inside me I didn't even know existed.

I cry out a strangled "No!"

How could I forget? I did agree to be his whore, his plaything to use, and the way I was soaked between my legs made it glaringly obvious that part of me didn't have a problem with it.

His thighs slap against my ass, his balls tapping my clit as he keeps a punishing pace. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I drop to my forearms, and the new angle is divine. I feel so full, and he's so deep that I come again quickly, soaking his cock in my release.

"Fuck, you're so wet!"

Master of the fucking obvious.

He keeps thrusting, a fast and hard rhythm. I'm coming close to my next orgasm, and Mr. Cullen grips my hair again, pulling my head back. As soon as I cry out "I'm coming," I feel him twitch and empty inside me.

I wait for him to pull out; when he does, I get up and find some paper towels behind the bar for us to clean up with. I tamp down the disgust I feel as Mr. Cullen's come trickles down my thigh. Closing my eyes, I bite down on my lip, the pain a distraction from the feeling of being so thoroughly used.

When I walk over to the couch where Mr. Cullen is sitting, he pulls me onto his lap and presses his mouth to mine. His tongue is in my mouth, and I'm dripping onto his softened cock. Even as I berate myself for my actions I kiss him back, savoring his taste.

He breaks our kiss and looks into my eyes. I want to drop my head to break the contact, but his hands on my cheeks keep me in place. "You're amazing. I wish I had time for round two, but I've got an appointment. I'll be back tomorrow at six and I want you waiting for me."

I nod as he helps me slide off his lap. He takes some of the paper towels from my hand and cleans up before getting dressed. I move to do the same but stop to covertly ogle his toned ass and defined muscles. I curse myself for wanting him again, and I silently wonder why I don't cuss him out and smack the smirk I know he has firmly in place.

Before he leaves, Mr. Cullen gives me one last breathtaking kiss that sends my mind spinning. Instead of getting dressed, I plop down on the sofa and drop my head in my hands as I let the tears of anger and disgust fall.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moondogg. _

_AN: I got a huge influx of readers after this story got rec'd on A Different Forest. Thank you for favoriting, alerting and following! As always, enjoy and reviews are love. _

_Chapter Six: Take It All _

_Edward POV_

Seeing Bell at the club isn't enough. I need more time with her. James has assured me she'll be available whenever I ask, but that only applies to when she's scheduled to work. That leaves so much time outside of the club that I can't utilize her...services.

"Why don't you just go through her directly? Bypass that asshole James and work out a deal with Bell."

Jasper isn't my CFO for nothing. The guy's a smart bastard.

I'm not sure she'll go for it, but it's worth a shot. Not to mention I can be _very _persuasive. Our work schedules clashed, leaving me frustrated in more ways than one. I've only seen Bell three times, and that's including the first time when I came to the club with Jasper.

"That's not a bad idea."

After work I go to Enchanted Forest, and instead of having Jane get Bell right away I decide to wait until after her dance on stage. I've never seen her entertain a crowd. If she's half as good at dancing on stage as she is on my lap I'm sure the girl would bring every patron to their knees.

As Bell steps onstage all eyes zone in on her, captivated by the seductive sway of her hips and the bounce of her tits. Her nipples are covered in red tassels and her underwear is miniscule, a silly triangle of matching red lace. I grip the tabletop as three guys rush to the stage, fans of crisp bills in their outstretched hands.

The burning in my gut as she gives them her attention is unbearable, but I refrain from storming over and yanking her from the stage. Instead I watch as she allows them to slip their money into the strings of her panties.

My resolve to just watch goes out the window when she blows them a flirty kiss and gives a little shimmy. The tassels on her nipples shake and bounce enticingly, driving her audience wild.

With a growl I dig out a few hundreds from my wallet before striding to the left catwalk where my Bell is dancing, seducing the room of spectators. She's a seductive snake charmer who has perfected craft.

Bell falters slightly as she sees me, her eyes searching my face. With a wicked grin I lift my hand and shake the bills, beckoning her closer.

I lick my lips as she swiftly obeys. Even in a room full of people she follows my command. When she's in front of me she drops to her knees, hips jutted toward me in offering. Fighting the urge to eye fuck her tits or her covered pussy, I keep my eyes on hers as I lean in and tuck the money between the string of her panties and the soft skin left of her hip bone.

"Get upstairs. Now." My voice is low and rough. I'm unable to mask my need for her.

I smirk as her eyes dilate, the chocolate irises barely visible as the black of her pupils take over. She nods softly before turning onto all fours, giving me and the whole fucking club a fantastic view of her ass as she crawls to the nearby pole.

_Fucking tease. _

I wait as she finishes her dance and exits the stage. Giving her time to get upstairs, I order a drink to help me settle down. There's a large part of me that wants to drag her onto that stage and fuck her for everyone to see. To show everyone that she belongs to me. At the moment that's a distinct possibility, and I need to get that under control if I ever want her to agree to an arrangement outside the walls of the Enchanted Forest.

Upstairs I find Bell lounging on the sofa, deliciously naked. As much as I want to strip and join her, I know we need to settle some business first.

"Sit up," I demand as I move toward the sofa.

Bell looks startled, but she slowly sits up, crossing her legs as she keeps her eyes on my face. I settle into the seat next to her and throw my arm over the back of the couch.

While I gather my thoughts, Bell fidgets. The way she worries her bottom lip with her teeth gives her nerves away.

"Stop fidgeting. I wanted to talk to you about something." I try to sound reassuring, and I smile when she visibly relaxes.

I decide the direct approach is best, so I lean forward and meet her eyes. "This _deal_ isn't working out for me."

Bell's pretty brown eyes widen in alarm. I tilt my head as I silently question what she could be thinking.

I wait for her to speak, and after a few moments she does.

"Did I do something wrong?"

So she's worried about her job? That I can understand. James struck me as the bottom dollar type of guy. The customer's always right.

In an uncharacteristic move I place a hand on her bouncing knee. "No. Definitely not."

Bell looks down at my hand, her brow furrowing. I remove it and clear my throat.

"It's quite the opposite actually. It seems that our schedules rarely match, and I'm not getting my money's worth. I wanted a new arrangement."

Bell's eyes snap to my face. "Isn't that something you need to speak to James about?"

I shake my head. "No. I want to cancel my deal with James and make a new one with you."

She sits up straighter and nods for me to continue, but I see the skepticism in her eyes.

"I want a six-month contract with the possibility of extending. You would quit the club as you would not need to work. I will provide you a generous monthly salary that we can negotiate. My only stipulations are that you not see anyone else while our arrangement is in place and that you sign an NDA."

I wait for my offer to sink in, and finally Bell speaks.

"Not that I'm agreeing to this, but what if I want to go to school?"

Her question surprises me, but in a good way. Bell's drive is an admirable quality. If we can agree on a schedule I see no harm in it.

"As long as your main focus is on me, then I certainly won't mind. We can keep those expenses in mind when we agree on your monthly fee."

"Is there anything other than sex you would require?"

I think for a moment. It would be nice to have someone to attend social functions with. My thoughts stray to Tanya, knowing how well that fucked- up situation turned out—although there is a major difference with Bell. We both see this as business only. Tanya and I met through friends on a blind date.

I nod. "I would require that you accompany me to social events."

The look of horror that crosses her face is almost comical.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

Bell blinks before her expression relaxes. "You want to be seen in public? With me?"

I'm confused by her question until she raises a hand to brush her hair from her face, the tips of her fingers brushing against the marred skin at her temple. She wants to know if I want to be seen with someone disfigured.

A hot spark of emotion zings up my spine, a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Of course. You're fucking hot, and I don't have the time or the patience for a girlfriend. I'd get the _pleasure _of your company in more ways than one without the headache of a clingy bitch."

I wait as she mulls over my words. I know she can tell me to shove my offer up my ass, but I _really really _hope she doesn't. The images of how much fun I could have with her outside of this place is too much to let go.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moondogg_

_AN: Thank you for those that voted on ADF for April's top fics. I am blown away by the support of this story! _

_Bell_

I am crazy for even considering Mr. Cullen's offer. I will most definitely be certifiably insane for agreeing.

I want out of my life—out of stripping and into something better. I save my money, scrimp and pinch every last penny. I have a nice bit in savings, but with his offer I'd be out of the club much sooner than my previous plan allowed.

His eyes are on my face, searching and hungry. His requests are so simple. But what if he grows tired of me?

"What if you decide you don't want my companionship anymore before the contract is up?"

He smiles crookedly, his face alight with amusement. "I doubt very much that would happen, but for the sake of your peace of mind, you'll get paid for the months left in the contract."

I nod, satisfied with his answer.

"But..." he starts.

I frown as I wait for him to continue.

"If you decide to bail, you'll owe me."

I panic. I wouldn't be able to pay out of the contract no matter how much it is.

"Wh...what would I owe you?"

Mr. Cullen rubs his chin in thought. "Well, I guess you'd have to work it off somehow."

"Like?"

"Indentured servitude perhaps." His grin is wicked and playful, which puts me slightly at ease.

"You would only have to return any gifts I give to you and move out of the apartment."

The breath of relief that leaves my body makes his smile widen.

"Bell, I might be a voracious bastard, but you seem to be under the impression that I'm cruel as well."

I shake my head in denial even though he's right. I am afraid of him.

"If we're going to do this, you'll need to be honest. I know your profession has brought you in contact with some seedy motherfuckers, but I can assure you that, no matter what, you have a choice."

I am slightly relieved at his words. It's true. Everything we've done, I've been willing and, dare I admit, eager. I've enjoyed all of it.

Mr. Cullen is right about another thing. He is a voracious bastard. I can't imagine what he'll do to me when there isn't a time limit. A throbbing ache in my center makes me clench my thighs. Mr. Cullen raises an eyebrow, a knowing smile on his lips. I can't help but take in his features. His beauty blows me away every time, leaving me with a heaviness of inadequacy. I recall his words about wanting me to go out with him in public, unable to understand why my scars don't bother him. They're hideous.

I shake my head, dispelling those thoughts, and get back to the subject at hand. I owe him an answer.

Tentatively I raise my eyes to his, and I take a slow breath. "I'll do it."

Mr. Cullen pulls me onto his lap, and I squeal in surprise. His hands run greedily over my hips and cup my ass, but I'm distracted by the bright smile on his face. As cliché as it sounds he looks like a boy on Christmas morning.

"You've made me a very happy man, Bell."

I can't respond because his mouth is on mine. His tongue slips past my lips as he deepens our kiss, and I shiver in response. The effect he has on me is almost embarrassing.

When his hands travel to my sides I lean back to give him more room, and he palms my breasts, kneading the soft flesh before tugging at my nipples while never breaking our kiss. I love how hungry he is for me and how much he wants me. No one's ever wanted me before.

Memories cloud my mind, pulling me out of the moment, but I can't stop them. A lifetime of being discarded comes to the surface, and I shut my eyes tight to stop them from welling with tears.

I was loved and wanted once before, but only for a few short years. My parents died when I was four, and I was thrust into the foster care system.

When I wound up in Sue's care I was seventeen. Every morning I'd wake up for her to condemn me as guilty for things I didn't do, and every night I'd go to bed praying that time would speed up so I could be out on my own. Of course time crawled slowly by, and a week before my birthday everything came to a head.

I wasn't sure when Sue started to hate me, but the violence started when her boyfriend Harry began to notice me. My little girl looks had given way to womanly features, drawing the eyes of boys and men.

Funny how Sue's jealousy saved me.

Mr. Cullen's fingers ghosting along the scarred skin of my cheek yanks me out of my memories.

He sucks my tongue and at my lips, murmuring in between how much he wants me again, but suddenly he stops and looks into my eyes.

"The next time I have you it won't be here. I've got something special in mind." His hands glide up and down my arms as he continues. "I reviewed your latest blood work when I originally spoke with James, but I'd like both of us to get retested."

Mr. Cullen must have seen the questions on my face because he smiled gently.

"This is our arrangement. We'll start new. A fresh start."

Worrying my bottom lip, I war with myself to say what's on my mind. Knowing that I'm the one that will ultimately be affected by our choices I push myself to speak up.

"I'm assuming you're clean since we haven't used a condom, but even though I'm on birth control I'm still concerned about pregnancy."

With morbid fascination I watch the smile slide from his perfect lips and a hard line take its place in a matter of seconds.

With a dark chuckle he looks away. "That's not something you or I will _ever _have to worry about."

I want to ask why, but he starts to stand, effectively removing me from his lap. He buckles his pants with his back to me, shoulders tight and stiff.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm..."

"It's Edward. Call me Edward."

I don't say his name, but I do mouth it, letting my lips get used to its shape. I smile, the thought of having less formality between us warming my insides.

Edward turns around to face me. "Let's exchange numbers, and I'll text you with an appointment for your test this week."

I nod before rattling off my digits, and he continues to fiddle on his phone.

"There. You should have a text from me so you can have my number as well. I included my office number and email."

I smile and give him my thanks.

"So we won't see each other until after the test?"

Edward gives me a wolfish grin. "You're an eager little thing."

The blush that spreads across my cheeks makes him laugh.

"I'll definitely see you before then. We have our terms to sign off on, and I'll need to set you up with an apartment. I also want to pick you up after you quit here. When do you think you'll do that?"

"James is out of town for the rest of the week, so it'll have to be after he gets back. And I want to at least give two weeks' notice."

Edward's eyes harden, and I instinctively take a step back in fear.

"Two weeks? I don't think so, Bell. I'll want you in my service as soon as possible."

I bristle at his tone. "I can't just up and quit. It's unprofessional!"

"I'm sure Enchanted Forest isn't a place you want listed in your resume," he starts, but I cut him off, my anger rising.

"Of course not! But it's the principle!"

Edward strides forward and takes my hands into his. "Bell, waiting two minutes, let alone two weeks, will drive me crazy. I'll even pay James the rest of the contracted amount, and he'll be as happy as a pig in shit."

I can't stop the giggle at the mental image he invokes.

"Say you'll quit on the spot, and I'll be the happiest man on earth."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "OK. I will."


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moondogg_

_AN: thanks to Capricorn75 for rec'ing this story on TLS. I'm also on Twitter bckwrdglnce ! I've been flailing over Outlander so come find me at your own risk! _

_Edward_

She said yes.

I'm ecstatic but also a smudge relieved. I feel just shy of giddy, and when I catch my grin in the reflection of my car window I smile wider and continue to not give a fuck at how insanely happy I am.

Bell at my every beck and call? I am the luckiest bastard alive.

Suddenly the realization that she's not at my beck and call right this second annoys me and only slightly dulls my mood.

I take out my phone and call Jasper.

"Whitlock."

"Bell agreed. You're a fucking genius, and I'm buying you that ugly ass diesel truck you wanted."

Jasper might be a genius, but he has horrible taste in vehicles. I blame the redneck in him.

"Thanks, and you're welcome."

I chat with him for a few minutes before we end the call and I finish the drive home.

Once inside I toss my keys onto the kitchen table and open the fridge to get a bottle of beer. I pop the top and take a long pull, enjoying the refreshing taste. Beer in hand, I head to my office, where I start looking for a suitable apartment for Bell. There's an available unit a few blocks from my condo, and I jot down the number to contact them tomorrow. From what I've been able to dig up on Bell she lives in a shithole.

Not even a shithole. It's a step below a shithole. A _fucking _shithole.

Knowing that in just a few days she'll be living in a safer and nicer place settles me in a strange way.

The next item on my list is to get her a credit card for special purchases and furnishings for the apartment. I'll pick out a few housewarming gifts as well. I also need to schedule our doctor appointments.

In bed I drift off to sleep with a vision of mesmerizing curves and the next time I'll get my hands on them.

I get up an hour early, too excited about getting the ball rolling. For breakfast I stop at the Starbucks on the corner. With a venti cappuccino in hand I make my way to the apartment.

The landlady Heidi shows me the unit, and I meticulously inspect every square inch. There are floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room/dining room area. The kitchen is large and open to the main areas. It's the master bedroom that sells me, though. It's big and the decadent bathroom is open to the room. I imagine lounging on the bed as I watch Bell soak in the tub full to the brim with bubbles. Luckily Heidi takes a phone call as I turn to adjust the hardness in my pants.

"So what do you think?" Heidi asks as she looks down at her phone.

"I'll take it."

I sign the lease before going to the bank to handle setting up an account and new card for Bell. I won't have the plastic in hand, but I can give her the paperwork and the receipt for her first payment.

After a brief lunch with Jasper I text Bell with her appointment time. She texts me back that James has returned early, and I decide to meet with him this evening to settle our arrangement so Bell can quit before her shift ends. The change in plans fuels my excitement.

"James, it's Edward Cullen. I'd like to meet with you this afternoon. I'll be at your office at three." I end the call and toss my phone into the passenger seat as I drive to West Elm to get a few things for Bell.

The place is packed with everything from glasses to throw pillows, and I'm a bit lost. I'm not sure what Bell's preferences are.

Just as I decide to give up, a hand rests on my shoulder. I turn to see an employee behind me. She looks a few years older than me and her smile is predatory.

"Hello, can I help you?" Her eyes drop to my chest and follow down my torso before her stare reaches my crotch.

I smirk and run my tongue along my bottom lip as I give her the same once-over. She's hot. Curves and golden hair slick-straight. Her skin is a flawless ivory, and my smirk blows into a full smile when she bites into her bottom lip.

"Sure, you can help me."

I'd get Bell's gifts, and then perhaps I'd get mine.

By the time I check out I have four bags' full. I've purchased a nice blanket. When I saw it my mind immediately conjured up an image of Bell naked on the couch with all her secret places covered by the soft fabric. Among the other purchases are some beeswax candles, a set of wooden coasters and a few picture frames.

My watch tells me I don't really have time for a quickie in the stockroom, but the way the woman's looking at me James will just have to wait.

Instead of the stockroom I take her up against the wall of the employee bathroom. She's a screamer so I waste no time in shoving her soaked panties into her mouth to muffle her sounds.

On the drive to Enchanted Forest I think about the saleswoman and with my arrangement with Bell I wouldn't be able to just fuck some random woman. To be honest I didn't always adhere to my commitment to Tanya, but we didn't have a written contract like I proposed to Bell. I enjoy a good fuck on a whim but I'm a man of my word. I'll just have to make extra sure I get my money's worth.

James is on the phone when Victoria lets me in. I take the seat across from him while he makes a veiled attempt to hide that he's making a drug deal. I sniff disapprovingly as I look around his shitty office.

When he gets off the phone he gives me a smile and leans forward. "Sorry about that. I'm sure you of all people understand that business never stops."

"Mmm." I give a disinterested shrug.

"So what can I do for you? Everything okay with Bell?"

"Actually, would you be able to call her up here before we get into all that?"

His smile drops, and I can see barely contained anger in his posture. It occurs to me that he thinks Bell has displeased me. The thought of what he could do with that anger puts one more check in the positive column for getting Bell all to myself.

James picks up the phone and spits into the receiver to have Bell sent up. His knuckles are white as he clenches his fist.

When the door opens behind me I turn in my seat to find Bell. She's dressed in a white corset with matching panties and thigh highs with the sexiest pair of nude heels. Her worried eyes go from James's angry expression to me. When our eyes lock the worry morphs into annoyance. I can't help the small chuckle that escapes as she glares at me. She's adorable in her anger. I've forced her hand, and by the end of our little meeting Bell will be all mine.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: I've had some entertaining reviews this week! Your support is awesome. New readers: if you saw this story rec'd somewhere, let me know whom to thank! _

_Bell_

Seeing Edward with that perfect smirk on his face does something to my insides. I feel hot, boiling, and it's not from arousal.

It's from pure rage.

I don't mind bending to his will when we fuck, but I specifically told him I would quit as soon as possible, that _I _would take care of it. There is only one explanation for why he's here in the middle of the afternoon.

He got my text and decided to get it over with.

Instead of screaming at him, I smile, sweet and seductive. He grins wider, but I see it falter as I slightly adjust the crystal-studded mask.

I recall his words during our second meeting.

_"Take off your mask. When you're with me you won't wear one." _

I know he wants me to take off my mask, but James has a pretty vocal opinion about seeing my scars. They disgust him, and since I don't particularly want him to degrade me in front of Edward I leave it on.

"Bell, Mr. Cullen came to see me about our arrangement. I think you should have a seat."

There's an angry edge to James's voice, and I quickly do as he says. Taking the seat next to Edward, I focus my attention on my boss.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" James looks to Edward, and I wait to hear what he has to say.

"Bell has been amazing, but this arrangement isn't working out for me. I'll pay you the remaining amount to avoid any issues."

James's eye twitches. He shifts his attention to me for just a moment, and I see the questions in his eyes.

"May I ask what happened?"

I see Edward shrug out of the corner of my eye. "I need something with a little more substance."

A smile tugs at my lips, but I fight it back. I don't particularly want James to question him further.

"I see. Well, I appreciate your generosity, and I'm sorry this didn't work out for you."

I can't tell if James is angry, but I know he will be when I speak up.

Edward takes out his wallet and pulls out a folded check. I can't see the amount, but James's face lights up, and he quickly sticks it in the top drawer of his desk.

"If that's all, I'll have Bell escort you downstairs."

Now's my chance, and when I look to Edward he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Actually, James, I need to speak with you."

A look of surprise flashes across his face, and Edward stands to leave.

"I'll just see myself out then."

Edward exits the office, and James waits for me to begin. I know this is the right thing for me to do, but I'm still nervous. I swallow back my anxiety and take a cleansing breath.

This is for my future.

"I've gotten a job offer, and I'm turning in my resignation effective immediately."

My words hang in the air as I wait for James's reaction. He looks contemplative, but the silence unnerves me. Finally he snaps out of it.

"Another job? Where? Doing what? I'm pretty sure this is the only place where your...deformity won't hinder your job."

I wince at his words but steel myself. This is what I need to do.

"It's honestly none of your business, James. I'm quitting."

His nostrils flare, and my heart rate picks up. I hate that I'm afraid of him.

"Fine! Get your shit and get the fuck out. When it doesn't work out for you, just remember you had a good thing here, and don't think you can come crawling back when someone sees your face and they fire your ass."

His words touch something deep inside me. My eyes burn with the welling of my tears, but I swear to myself I'm not going to let him see me cry.

I'm more than my scars. I just have to be.

Instead of telling him what a slimy asshole he is, I get up and walk out without another word. As I close the door behind me, I see Edward leaning against the wall, head down and legs crossed at the ankles.

I'm pretty sure he heard what James said. He looks up at me, and I see a small flash of emotion in his emerald eyes. Remorse? Sadness? As quickly as it appears it's gone again.

Suddenly I'm pressed against the wall with Edward's mouth on mine. He's kissing me with such hunger and passion that I go weak in the knees. His grip on my hips are the only thing keeping me from sinking to the floor. He breaks away with a groan and presses his forehead to mine.

"Get changed and lose the fucking mask. I have a lot to show you."

After the spell of his kiss begins to fade, I remember I'm pissed at him.

"Oh, no! You're not going to start ordering me around. We need to talk about the stunt you just pulled in there!"

Edward steps back with a chuckle. His expression is innocent and almost boyish. "I have no idea what you're talking about, baby."

I growl, eyes and fists clenched, which only makes him laugh more.

"Retract those claws, kitty. I promise by the end of the day you won't be mad at me anymore. You might just _beg _to thank me properly."

He turns around to leave, not checking to see if I'll follow. I want to stay and defy him, but more than that, I don't want to see James. Downstairs he waits as I empty my vanity and the small clothes rack.

Alice flits over and she frowns, worry lines etched around her cupid bow lips. "You're really going, huh?"

I nod and start unhooking my corset. "Yeah, Edward's out front waiting."

"Be careful, Bell. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I smile and throw on a tank top before pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Al. Don't worry."

When we part, I shimmy into a pair of jeans as she asks about James.

"He was his normal nasty self. Just one more reason I'm glad to be leaving."

I zip my duffle bag and throw it over my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss seeing you almost everyday. Maybe we can have a standing lunch date?"

Her face brightens at my words and I hug her once more before exiting the dressing room. I take the familiar hall, ignoring the whispers from the other girls. Edward is at the bar; I slide a hand over his shoulder, and he turns on the stool to face me.

"Ready, beautiful?"

I nod. "Definitely."

He leads me with a hand at the small of my back through the club and out into the afternoon sunshine. I'm pleasantly surprised when he opens the passenger door to his Audi for me, and I slide onto the warm grey leather.

Edward slips into the driver's seat with a mischievous grin. "First stop, your new home."

I gasp in surprise. I recalled him mentioning an apartment, but I didn't expect him to rent me one.

He revs the engine as he pulls out of the lot, and we glide through the Seattle streets.

We make small talk until he pulls into the lot of a tall building. He guides me inside, a gift bag in his hand, and we ride the elevator to the top floor. When we step inside I can't stop the tears that fill my eyes and spill onto my cheeks. I've never stepped foot, let alone thought I'd ever live, in such a nice place. The view from the floor-to-ceiling windows stops my breath.

Edward silently watches me. His expression is curious but guarded. Most men don't know what to do with a crying woman, so I can understand him being uncomfortable.

I check every room, and each one causes another round of silent tears. When I make it back to the living room, Edward is leaning over the bar in the kitchen, tugging at his messy hair.

He hears me and looks up. "Do you like it?"

At the slight worry in his tone I give a choked laugh. "You might not believe this, but even completely empty this apartment is the nicest place I've ever been in."

My words seem to ease him, and he gives me a radiant smile.

"Well, in that case let's get on to the next surprise."

Edward motions to the gift bag on the counter, and I barely stop myself from lunging for it and ripping out the tissue paper. Instead I savor opening it to reveal a soft cream throw blanket and immediately imagine curling up with it and a book in a comfy chair by the fireplace. There are some candles, coasters, and picture frames as well. His thoughtfulness is surprising.

"Thank you. These are great, Edward."

"You're welcome. Everyone deserves a housewarming gift. I wasn't sure about your decor preference, so I chose some neutral items. This leads to the next thing on our list."

He pulls out his wallet and slides a shiny black credit card my way. "This is to a linked account that you can use for major purchases. You can buy anything from furniture to dresses. You'll need to accompany me to certain functions, so I'd like you to use this when buying anything for those events."

I take the card with a shaky hand and slip it into my back pocket. I know from the color of the card it has a ridiculous limit.

"Along with the card I also opened an account for you where your monthly payment will be direct deposited. This month is already paid, so you have those funds available. Once we sign our contract I'll give you the account information."

The need to sit down and breathe is overwhelming.

"Are you all right? You look a little pale."

I nod weakly. "It's kind of all hitting me now. I'm like your...concubine or something. What's that one sci-fi show with the hot space cowboy? _Firefly_? Yeah, they have a companion on the ship. I'm your concubine companion!"

His answering laugh does nothing to soothe my nerves, so I glare at him.

"Well, I guess you could call it that. I like the term 'friends with benefits' better. We're friends. Aren't we?"

Edward's eyes search my face, and there's a hungry glow to them. I'm kind of amazed he hasn't jumped me again. His restraint is surprising.

"Yes. Sure. We can be friends."

That seems to placate him, and he announces that we have our appointment with his lawyer.

I can't help but smile as we leave. The hand guiding me dips low to my right ass cheek, where he gives me a healthy squeeze that sends a jolt of pleasure straight to my pussy. There's a nagging voice inside me that prays Edward has a more intimate activity planned for later. If not, then I'm not above begging him to reconsider.


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Twilight_

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: I can't say enough how awesome you guys are. Thanks a ton! _

_Edward _

Bell stares up at the skyrise with more than a little trepidation, and I wonder if she's really prepared to do this. I'm willing to admit that I'm selfish enough to not give her an out. I want her more than anything.

"Crowley might be a little gruff, but he won't bite. I promise if there's anyone that'll be doing the biting, it's me." I lean in and snap my teeth centimeters from her nose.

She gives a relieved giggle, and so I grab her hand and lead her through the doors to the elevator.

Tyler Crowley's secretary welcomes us and directs us to his office. I stop outside the door and turn to Bell. I feel the need to reassure her and to let her know what to expect.

Cupping her face in my hands, I look into her eyes, determined to calm any remaining nerves she has.

"We'll go over the contract, and you'll be able to suggest changes or ask questions. If there are no changes, then we'll sign it and the NDA today."

Bell nods, and a fierce determination settles over her features. I can't help but lean in and kiss her mouth. When she opens up to me I groan and drop my hands to press her body to mine, my half-hard cock grinding into her belly. She whimpers and moves impossibly closer, her fingers gliding into the short hairs at the nape of my neck. Her nails give a light scrape, and I shiver in response. Before I can shove her against the door and do all the dirty things that flood my brain, the door opens, effectively killing our impromptu makeout session. Tyler smirks at me before raking his eyes down Bell's back and over her ass.

I clear my throat to stop his ogling, and Bell hides her face in my neck. I'm pretty sure I can feel the heat radiate from the blush on her cheeks.

"Well, if you're quite through, we can get started."

Rude fucker.

We enter his large office, and I quickly introduce them. I can tell the moment Tyler notices Bell's scars because his shoulders tense in discomfort before his eyes dart to me in question. Bell notices too, because she quickly pushes her bangs from behind her ear to cover the marred skin. My fingers itch to tuck her hair back, but I don't want her to be uncomfortable. Instead I glare at Tyler.

I barely keep my tone in check. "Let's see it then."

Crowley averts his eyes, opens a manila folder, and removes the contract. I glide a hand across Bell's thigh, and she visibly relaxes.

I love how my very touch affects her.

For the next hour we go over the contract details, and both Bell and I agree to the terms. Her eyes widen at the monthly fee she'd receive, but I'm glad she didn't argue that point. I don't want anything to postpone the signing.

With a pen in hand Bell stops and looks over at me. "This may seem silly, but I don't even know how old you are."

Both Tyler and I laugh. She scowls at me, but I brush my thumb over the puckered skin between her eyebrows, smoothing the physical evidence of her ire.

"I'm thirty-two. Is seven years too much?" My tone is teasing, but I know it could very well be a deal breaker.

Bell doesn't answer verbally. She just ducks her head and signs her name on the dotted line, a secret smile curving her full lips.

There's a weight that lifts from my shoulders as she passes me the pen. With just a few scribbles of my name Bell will be mine. Mine for at least the next six months.

So much time for so many dirty things.

My mind is already cataloging every fantasy I've ever had since we've met. Tyler snaps me out of my daydreaming as he noisily gathers up the pages of our contract.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what sentiment I should offer in this type of situation, so I'll just leave it with 'good luck.'"

I kind of want to punch the smarmy fucker, but I refrain. I have much better plans in mind that don't include idiotic assholes.

I stand and hold my hand out for Bell, which she carefully takes. I cradle her slim fingers in my palm as she stands.

Knowing I must play nice, I sigh and then look to Tyler, hand offered for a shake. "Thanks for getting this done quickly. Have a good afternoon."

Bell keeps her head down and face hidden as she stands by my side. This time I don't refrain from tilting her chin to raise her head and tuck her hair behind her ear. She scrunches her face in disapproval but doesn't make a move to cover herself. I can feel Crowley's eyes on us, but I ignore him and lead Bell out of the office.

When we reach the elevator I snap. My hand drifts down to palm Bell's ass; thankfully the elevator doors open quickly, and I roughly usher her inside the car. The doors close behind us, and I press her into the opposite wall with a heavy groan. My fingers slip up her neck, and I grip her chin so I can control our kiss. She melts into me, and I slide my tongue past her parted lips. I keep a firm hold on her chin while I grab her thigh with my other hand, hitching it over my hip so I can grind my cock into her perfect warmth. She moves with me, fluid and sensual, and I'm reminded of the way she dances.

I break our kiss and mumble against her mouth. "Dance for me tonight."

She nods, eyes closed as she tries to calm her breathing. We're both incredibly worked up, but the ground floor is approaching. The elevator dings, and the doors open as we separate. There's a woman with two young boys waiting to board the car. I suppress a growl as the boys stare slack-jawed at Bell's face.

When we exit I lean into the woman, and she backs away instinctively. "Haven't you taught your brats it's impolite to stare?"

I'm satisfied to see her eyes widen and embarrassment floods her features before we slip past.

Once we're outside Bell glances at me. "What did you say to that woman?"

I shrug. "That it's impolite to stare."

As I round the corner of the building, Bell stops and tugs at my hand for me to stop.

"It's kind of sweet how you get about my scars, but I don't need you to...I don't know...stick up for me? It's irrational to expect people to take in my face without some kind of reaction. Look at you, for example. You demanded I take off my mask, and then you stalked off without a word."

I scramble to recall how it happened, and she was right. It's true, but from her expression I can tell she thinks I was disgusted. For some reason I don't correct her. I let her believe whatever is in her head, because I don't want to revisit that unfamiliar tug it gave me to see her face for the first time.

Bell takes my silence as acceptance, and she drops my hand and continues the walk to the car. I can feel a new type of tension between us. It isn't the all-consuming sexual tension I prefer, but an agitated one that I'm eager to dispel.

Knowing that she enjoyed the apartment, I hope that topic will lift her mood.

"When would you like to move into your apartment?"

Bell looks at me from the corner of her eye and purses her lips. I know she wants to stay annoyed at me, but the excitement over her new living arrangement wins her over.

"Do you think we could schedule a moving company for Monday?"

I laugh. "Baby, I could get you moved today if it would please you."

Her face lights up and I'm sold. I pull out my phone and dial Irina, my PA.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen!" She's always peppy, and as much as it annoys me she's the best damn assistant I've ever had.

"Hello, Irina. I have something I need taken care of right away." I wait for her to respond before continuing. "I'll need a moving company within the hour."

I spend the next few minutes giving her both addresses, and she promises to text me the estimated arrival time.

When I end the call Bell is staring at me with curiosity. "Just like that?"

I nod. "Yes. Just like that."

"Is that how you got James to agree, too? He hates the possibility of someone seeing my face, so he's kept me to the stage and away from customers, but I'm sure for the right amount he'd do just about anything."

I don't know whether to lie or be truthful, but I figured being honest would avoid any potential drama down the road or set a bad precedent on how we handle awkward subjects.

"His price was less than I thought. First he suggested another girl. Told me I could pick anyone else. Of course I told him no, that I only wanted you. He made reference to your scars, and I told him I wasn't interested in your face. That seemed to appease him, but I offered him more to make sure I wouldn't have to share."

The frown on her face isn't unexpected—James is a greedy bastard—though I am surprised when she pushes her hair to cover her face. Bell keeps her eyes down as she speaks.

"That's, uh, good to know." There's a painful silence before she asks, "Will we be going to my old place?"

"Yes. I'd like for you to get any personal items you don't want the movers to touch and pack an overnight bag. You'll stay with me this evening, and we'll go to the bank tomorrow after we get you moved in."

I was going to make sure her furniture would get tossed so that she'd have room for all new stuff. When we get into her apartment I'll cross that bridge.

The deeper we drive through her neighborhood, the more antsy I become. It's unsafe and dirty, and I'm thoroughly convinced I did the right thing in moving Bell uptown. She directs me to park on the street outside the shitty apartment building. I cringe as she walks ahead without a care in the world. I guess that's what happens when you don't know any better.

The inside of her apartment isn't nearly as bad as I expected. She must've painted it herself because the walls are a soft grey and the cream carpet isn't too bad off either. I walk about as Bell starts gathering her things. The kitchen cabinets are beat up, but I can see she has nice plates and flatware from the drying rack on the counter.

"There's stuff in the fridge if you're thirsty," she calls from the back of the unit.

Curious, I open the fridge to find Tupperware filled with delicious looking leftovers along with Stella apple cider, a bottle of orange juice, and milk. I take out one of the covered bowls and pop open the lid to find a hefty serving of spaghetti with meat sauce. My mouth waters, and I fight the urge to shove my face in it. Even cold it smells delicious.

"I cook meals large enough to have leftovers for the nights I work. Not a lot of time during the week for a home cooked meal, and I hate fast food."

I shut the lid with a snap and turn to find Bell leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You look like a kid caught in the cookie jar." She smirks as she steps toward me. "We can take those with us if you don't mind eating leftovers."

I nod enthusiastically because I haven't had anything homemade in months. Not since the last visit to my folks.

"Great. There's a reusable shopping bag in the pantry. Load it up while I finish."

She leaves me to it, and I make sure that all four containers are ready to go. I even stuff in the French bread from the counter in the hopes she'll make some garlic bread.

When I'm done, I find Bell in her room. She's stuffing a purple suitcase with items from a tall black dresser. Her furniture is nice, and now I'm unsure if she'll want new stuff.

"I was thinking that you could make a list of things you want to keep. You'll be able to buy anything you want to replace."

Bell stops packing to look around, her brow furrowed as she's deep in thought.

"Yeah. It'd be nice to start over."

There's something in her voice that I can't quite place. It's sad but hopeful, and I can't help the twinge of curiosity that starts to bloom.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: Thanks for the continued support. To those of you talking about or rec'ing this story, I'm in awe! Thank you so very much! _

_Bell_

My emotions are all over the place. There's a sense of freedom and relief, but there's also fear and insecurity.

The basic truth is Edward and I are using each other though he still has the upper hand. I don't like it, but there isn't much I can do about it right now.

His reasons for this agreement have been clear. He wants a companion that won't complain, won't expect things, and won't tell him no. He wants my body, not my face, and certainly not my heart.

These things must stay at the forefront of my mind, because when he's playful and gentlemanly I forget he's an arrogant narcissistic big shot. They won't be hard to forget when he says shit like he did about his conversation with James.

No matter how you dress me up or where I live, I'll still be nothing to those around me.

The resolve to make the most of my time with him and save as much as I can strengthens as we reach the floor to his penthouse apartment.

Edward motions me ahead after unlocking the door, and I gasp in awe of his home. If I thought my place was gorgeous, Edward's is beyond amazing. His taste is expensive but in an understated way. His decor is masculine, and you can tell that every piece is high quality without being ostentatious.

"You can bring your bag to my room. We can check on the movers tonight or tomorrow if you'd like."

I follow him down the hall and think it over. "As long as you get an update, tomorrow should be fine. I'd rather relax tonight. Let everything sink in."

Edward chuckles and looks at me over his shoulder with a wicked smirk. "And who says I'll let you relax?"

His words go straight to my pussy, and I bite down on my lip to stop the indecent moan that threatens to spill out.

The door to his bedroom is open, and I take in the king-sized bed that dominates the room. The cream duvet and mound of pillows look so inviting. I barely notice the other pieces because my eyes are drawn to the bathroom. There's a large claw-foot tub with enough space for two. I can see a wooden rack that rests horizontally across the tub and a dim light shines overhead.

"Wow."

Edward chuckles. "I know. We'll definitely get some time in there before the end of the night. Actually I'll go ahead and start the water while you get situated. Don't unpack your things as I'll prefer to spend most of our time together at your place."

"Why's that?"

"I like my space. I don't normally bring women I fuck to my apartment."

He leans over the tub and turns the silver knobs, and I fight the urge to flip him off. His asshole tendencies coming through are ruining the mood.

Instead of lashing out, I walk over to the dresser and set my overnight bag on the floor out of the way and return to the bathroom where I begin to strip. I face the wall-to-wall mirror and toy with the hem of my shirt. I roll my hips gently as I start to lift the material. Edward watches me, his dark eyes on my form as I continue to move. He stands still as I rock my hips, and my view is interrupted as I take my shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. I cup my breasts over my bra and throw my head back, eyes closed as I lose myself in the music I play in my head. My teeth sink into my bottom lip as I unhook my bra in the front, pressing my tits together before pulling the material away. I hear Edward's groan as my nipples harden from the cool air.

My hands are everywhere, in my hair and down my sides. I press a palm between my legs to stave off the ache that builds as I continue to dance. My head snaps forward when I feel Edward's hands slide up my sides and cup my breasts.

"You're so damn beautiful." His breath tickles my ear, and I grind my ass against his crotch.

My body is beautiful; I've tempted hundreds with the way I move. But as he presses his face against my scarred cheek, my stomach rolls with disgust. His perfectly chiseled features so close to my deformity make me cringe inside. I move forward and spin so we're face to face and back up until I can hop up onto the vanity. When I crook a finger at the beautiful man in front of me, I revel in the small moment of power as he obeys.

"You're still partially dressed." Edward's voice is rough and gritty, and I tingle from scalp to toe.

"I thought maybe you'd like to take off the rest."

He doesn't reply with words. His fingers grasp the waistband of my pants and the thong underneath and swiftly tugs. I brace my hands on the vanity and lift my hips so he can take them the rest of the way off. I move to get down, but Edward pushes my left shoulder, halting me before he sinks to his knees, his head the perfect height for what I pray he means to do.

The deep breath he takes through his nose is followed by a hungry growl, and Edward wastes no time in pressing his mouth to my sex, giving it one open-mouthed kiss before pulling my clit between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. I shove my fingers into his hair; I know the grip must be painful, but I can't let go. When he presses the flat of his tongue on my opening and licks up, my hips lift and I cry out his name.

Edward pulls back and looks up at me. "You taste so fucking good. I could eat you all night."

"Oh, my fuck!" The scream tears from my throat as he slides two fingers inside me and returns his mouth to my throbbing clit.

Time ceases as he brings me closer to orgasm. When the knuckle of his ring finger rubs my puckered hole I shatter. I'm a mess of screams and come as he licks and finger fucks me to the edge. My orgasm is blinding, and I barely register the soft kiss he places on the inside of my thigh before he stands up.

His pants are stretched across his arousal, and as if on autopilot I slide off the counter and drop to my knees. With quick fingers I undo his pants and tug them and his boxer briefs down just enough to free his cock. I take him into my mouth, his member heavy against my tongue. When the tip hits the back of my throat, he grips my hair with his right hand. Our eyes lock as I pull back, leaving just the head between my puckered lips. I slide both of my hands up his thighs and over his hips so I can grip his ass. I pull him forward, my nose against his skin and his cock deep in my throat. I pull back and do it again, silently begging Edward to fuck my mouth.

"Fuck! Be still and I'll fuck you like you want."

I can't help but rub my thighs together at the prospect of what's to come. As still as I can be, I let him take control. He starts off with shallow thrusts as he watches my mouth. I swear he likes the way my lips hug the head of his dick, because on every pull back he makes sure the tip never leaves my mouth. As he gets closer to his release Edward thrusts harder, deeper, until my eyes water as I gag on his length. My pussy leaks down my thighs, and I ache for him to fill me. I cry in relief when he pulls out of my mouth and grasps my arms, hauling me off the floor and bending me over the bathroom counter.

"I'll come in your mouth later. Right now I want to fuck your sweet cunt."

There's no warning as he slams into me, and I'm so grateful I'm soaking wet. The sounds our bodies make are obscene and only turn me on more. As he fucks me I press my face to the cool mirror, my hot breath fogging up our reflection. Edward bends over me, his front to my back as he tugs at my nipples.

"Fuck! Gonna come. Edward!"

My pussy clamps down on his cock as I come, and his teeth sink into the skin where neck meets shoulder as he swells and finally spills inside me.

For a few moments we're both unable to move. When Edward finally slips from my body, I can catch my breath.

"That was...fuck. We definitely couldn't do that at the club."

Edward doesn't speak. He strips, bringing to my attention that he never got undressed, which makes the whole thing that much hotter. When he's naked he slips into the tub and silently waves me over. I'm unnerved by his lack of words but do as he requests.

The water is warm and cradles us both, soothing my aching muscles. I settle back into Edward, and when his fingers glide through my hair I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a gentle shake. The tub water is cold, and I shiver slightly.

"Time to get out." Edward pushes on my shoulders, and I sleepily stand, water cascading down my body in thick rivulets.

I step out of the tub onto the fluffy mat, and soon Edward joins me. He grabs a nearby towel and wraps it around my shoulders before getting another for himself.

"I'll go heat up dinner." He leaves without another word, and I'm unnerved by his mood swings. He goes from sexy to caring and even playful to distant and quiet.

Not knowing where I stand with him puts me on edge, so I do the only thing I can think of. I pull up the façade I used when at Enchanted Forest. Technically Edward is a client. The only differences are we're not at the club and my boss is a stack of papers we signed a few hours before.

With my proverbial mask in place I slip on a sexy black bustier with matching panties before donning the accompanying robe and tying it around my waist.

If Edward wants his concubine, that's who I'll be. Nothing more. Nothing less.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: Your support of this story is amazing and humbling. Thank you! _

_Edward_

My post-coital bliss is short-lived as Bell begins to mumble in her sleep as the bathwater cooled around us. At first it's unintelligible words, but soon I get a glimpse into her mind. Someone hurt her, and I'm unnerved by the anger that sparks in me.

I wake her up when she begins to plead for forgiveness. I can't handle the broken whimper, and I gently wake her so she'll stop. Bell doesn't show any signs she recalls her dream, so I make my exit quickly. I grab a pair of jeans and a soft gray tee from my closet and use the spare bedroom to get dressed.

It takes me no time to heat up the leftovers, so I step out onto the patio for some fresh air. Leaning against the railing, I look out over the city, the lights and the busy streets a perfect distraction. Noise from the kitchen brings me back inside where Bell is plating our food. There's a new kind of distraction, and it's Bell's tiny black robe. She turns to the fridge and bends ever so slightly as I round the counter to get the barest glimpse of her pale smooth ass cheeks.

"Need some help?"

Bell straightens up slowly and turns to face me, a head of lettuce in her hand. "I can manage. I thought a salad would be nice."

There's something in the way she looks me over, a little aloof or disinterested. I don't dwell on it because she hands me two plates.

"Would you set the table wherever you like to eat?"

I nod and head to the kitchen table. Just as I put the plates down my phone rings from the other room with Irina's ringtone, so I slip out to retrieve it.

"Cullen."

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. The movers have finished packing Ms. Swan's belongings and will be heading to the new unit. They've also disposed of the unwanted furniture as requested."

"Thanks, Irina. Have them contact me directly when it's through."

We end the call, and I join Bell in the kitchen.

"Everything is set with the movers. They'll call once your belongings are unloaded."

Bell uncorks the bottle of red wine in her hand and fills one glass before looking up at me.

"That's great. Thank you for taking care of all that for me."

She uses her finger to push the wineglass slowly toward me before pouring herself one. I take a generous sip and sit down at one of the place settings, my mouth watering at the sight and smells of our meal.

"This looks delicious."

When I look up at her, Bell gives me a sweet smile.

"Thank you. Maybe I'll cook for you once I get settled. You can tell me your favorites."

I'm surprised by her offer. I'd never been with a woman, not even _her_, that would rather eat at home than go out. The only woman I know who enjoys to cook is my mother.

"That would be nice."

We eat in silence before I decide to broach the topic of schedules. We have yet to hammer out any specific details, and I want to make sure we're on the same page.

"Were you planning on going back to school?"

Bell nods as she slips her fork between her lips, pulling the small bit of lasagna into her mouth. She swallows and wipes her mouth before speaking. "I'd like to. I guess it depends on when you want to see me and what classes and times are available."

I think for a moment. Part of me wants to demand she keep all of her nights and weekends open to me, but that's not the arrangement.

"How about Monday, Wednesday, Friday evenings, all day and night Saturday, and morning to lunch on Sunday?"

She contemplates for a moment before agreeing with a smile. "I think that should work. During the days I don't have class I can study or do errands."

I really admire her for wanting to continue her education.

Bell leans in to pick up her wineglass, and the front of her robe falls open to give me a peek at her cleavage. Her tits almost spill out of black lace and satin, and I swear I can see the tiniest hint of her nipples in the barely-there cups.

My appetite wanes for dinner as I drink her in, my body hungry for something else entirely.

"Stand up and open your robe." My command slips past my lips before my brain registers I've said it.

Bell smirks playfully and pushes her bangs from her face, the tips of her fingers ghosting over scarred skin. She stands and unties her robe, the sides of the silk garment falling open to reveal the most sinful sight. The dark material of her lingerie looks amazing against her creamy skin. Bell reminds me of a pinup model. Truthfully she's hotter than Bettie Page or Dita Von Teese.

"You're speechless." A sweet playful giggle slips past her lips, and it's more than I can take. With her body so beautifully on display and her sweetness seeping through I have to have her.

She's right. I am speechless—so overcome with lust that my vision blurs and all I can see is my beautiful Bell.

I remain silent as I stand and move around the table. When I'm finally in front of her I grab Bell by the waist and bring her flush against my body. Her kiss is bitter from the lingering wine, and I grip a fistful of her long curls as I back her up to the kitchen counter. She groans into my mouth when the marble digs into the small of her back.

I break our kiss and slide my hands up to her breasts, where I tug down the cups of her bra. Bending slightly, I pull one pretty pink nipple into my mouth, laving it with my tongue before giving a harsh tug on it with my teeth. The way Bell screams and arches into my mouth makes me do it again before switching to the other side.

"I love how fucking responsive you are. There's so many things I want to do to you so I can hear you scream just like that." My words send her fingers to my hair, pulling me back to her breast. I suck hard as I drop one hand to the apex of her thighs to rub the heel of my palm over her wet pussy.

The way Bell rolls her hips makes my cock thump against the zipper of my jeans, my whole body begging to get inside her.

I release her nipple and growl for her to turn around. Bell obeys and bends at the waist, her ass perfectly on display. The tight material of her panties molds to the curves of her cheeks, and I can't stop my hand from laying a resounding slap to the top of her ass.

"Fuck!" Bell throws her head back, tossing her hair over her curved spine.

She looks so fucking sexy taking my spanking that I do it again. This time I land the flat of my hand over her left cheek, palming the plump flesh to take away the sting.

"God, that's good. Do it again." She's breathless and I'm aching, but I give her more. Relentlessly I lay spank after spank until I can feel the heat radiating through her panties. I knead the soft flesh with one hand as I press my other to the soaked crotch of her panties.

"Do you know how hot this is? You're fucking soaked from my spanking you. Who knew you were such a dirty girl?" I lean in to nibble on the shell of her ear while I grind my cock into her ass.

"I gave you what you asked for. Now it's my turn."

I grip the waist of her panties right above her crack and rip the material in two. Her surprised gasp turns into a moan when the garment falls to the floor at our feet.

I press down in the middle of her back, forcing her chest to the countertop while I quickly free my dick. The tip is leaking as I rub my thumb over the sensitive head.

"Tell me how much you want my cock."

Bell moans but doesn't beg, so I thrust my hand into the hair at the back of her and pull, forcing her back to arch and her tits to jut out.

"Beg me, Bell. Beg for my cock so I can stuff you so full you'll feel me in your throat."

This time she screams. "Please! Edward, please fuck me!"

I line up the head of my cock to her entrance and plunge inside. She's so wet that I glide in smoothly, my hips smacking against her ass. I take hold of her hip with my free hand and settle my elbow into the middle of her back, keeping a tight fist in her hair as I start a punishing rhythm. Each time I thrust she gives a yelp that's somewhere between pleasure and pain, and her pussy grips my cock that it's almost impossible to pull back.

"Yes! Fuck! Ugh!" Her cries set me on fire, and I move both hands to her tits. With my chest to her back I tug at her hard nipples, and I swear her pussy gets even wetter.

"Come on my cock, baby. Do it now."

Her body shakes as she gets closer, and when her knees buckle I pull out and lift her up onto the counter and fill her once more. With her legs spread over the crooks of my arms I stare in awe as my glistening cock pumps in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck! Do you see this?" I shoot my eyes up to see Bell staring down at where we're joined. She nods furiously as she bites down on her bottom lip.

Bell whimpers. I feel her muscles flutter against my cock, and I know she's going to come.

"I'm...oh, fuck...gonna come!"

She uses two fingers to rub swift circles over her swollen clit and within moments she comes, bringing me with her. I can't help but stare as I empty inside her. Flushed damp skin and perfect bouncing tits keep me coming, and when I'm finally spent I lean into her, resting my forehead on her chest as I try desperately to calm myself.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Twilight _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Bell_

Edward's room is pitch black, but the time on the alarm clock tells me it's almost eleven a.m. Strong arms hold me, a firm chest to my back. I can even feel the rise and fall of Edward's shallow breaths.

It feels good to have someone hold me, to cling to me so fiercely that I don't dare move. I know it's only because he's asleep, but still I relish it for just a few more moments. Carefully I run my fingers up his arm that's nestled between my breasts, the hairs soft and masculine. I memorize the way I'm nestled into him, my bottom cradled in his hips. I feel warm and wanted. Other than sex with Edward the only physical contact I've received in months were Alice's hugs.

When he shifts I stiffen, sure he is waking up. But he only buries his nose into my hair. Not wanting him to wake with us tangled together, I slowly move out of his embrace and slip into the bathroom. Behind the closed door I lean over the sink and stare at my reflection. There are the faintest of bruises on my hips, the shape of Edward's fingers from when he fucked me from behind. The beginnings of burns from his stubble decorate my chest, and my lips are swollen from kissing...and sucking. Each sign a reminder of what he did to me, of what we did to each other.

There's a familiar ache that throbs between my legs, overshadowing any soreness as images of last night flash in my mind. I turn on the tap and splash cold water on my face to pull me out of my head before turning on the shower.

Under the hot spray I wash quickly before letting the water beat against my back. I don't notice I'm crying until I taste the salt of my tears. Being with Edward, experiencing such intense physical responses, reminds me of how alone and isolated I've been. To know that the last time someone touched me intimately was done under the cover of darkness, my partner ashamed and disgusted. I ask myself, are these my options? To be nothing but a high paid escort on the payroll or a dirty secret.

The click of the bathroom door startles me, and I rush to duck my face under the spray to wash away my tears.

"For future reference, use the shower in the guest room."

His cold tone and dismissive words open up the floodgates, and I bite down on my knuckles to stop from sobbing out loud.

I swallow thickly, pushing down the pain and disappointment. "Okay. I'll do that."

Part of me hopes he'll come to me, but the rational part knows he won't and that I honestly don't want him to see me breaking down.

"Are you almost through?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." I rush to turn off the water; I grab the towel over the top of the shower door and wrap it around me, not bothering to dry off.

When I step out Edward is at the sink, his eyes on me in the mirror. I glance up, grateful to see that it doesn't look like I've had a near emotional breakdown.

"I'll just, uh, get my bag and change in the guest room."

He doesn't acknowledge me, so I hurry to leave him in peace. As I make my way to the other bedroom I feel even more confused. His dismissive behavior isn't really surprising, but it still throws me for a loop. This is why I have to keep myself in check. If he's attentive in bed, then it's because he wants to see me enjoy what he does to me. If he's polite and gentlemanly, then it's because he wants to tell himself that he's respectful.

It has nothing to do with me. I am nothing but a warm and willing body.

When I pull on my undergarments and my red and blue dress, I also slip on the façade I tried so hard to keep up last night. I may not have succeeded, but practice makes perfect.

Knowing that Edward enjoys my cooking, I move to the kitchen, where I pull out a carton of eggs and a half gallon of milk. In the cupboard by the stove I find some cinnamon and nutmeg along with a bottle of vanilla extract. After cutting the rest of the loaf of French bread I cook up a few slices of French toast as I munch on an apple. Next to the coffee maker is a jar of honey that I set on the table. After plating his breakfast I clean up quickly and leave the meal at the kitchen table before moving to the living room. I take a seat facing his balcony; I really want to go out there, but I stay seated.

I hear Edward in the kitchen, first making coffee and then the familiar sounds of a fork moving against a plate. He eats quickly as I watch the sky in silence. When he's through I hear him load his dishes into the dishwasher and then his footsteps as he enters the room.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious."

Slowly I turn my head and take in his appearance. His hair is damp and chaotic, and he's dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a soft black T-shirt. I realize I haven't acknowledged his thank you, so I meet his eyes and smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call a cab? Mine is dead."

Edward looks confused for a moment. "It's Sunday and almost noon. Per our schedule I should leave shortly. I'm sure you have things to do."

"I thought I'd offer to help you unpack."

I eye him carefully because I'm not sure what to make of his offer. To be honest I want some distance after my emotional freak out.

"I'll be fine. I could probably get a friend to come over. Thank you for offering."

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it, his brow furrowing and his lips pulling into a frown.

"So may I use your phone?"

Edward nods and digs out his cell from his back pocket, walking over to hand it to me.

"I'd offer to drive you, but I have a feeling you'd turn me down."

He's right, so I give him a small smile, hoping he can see I don't mean to offend. Edward smiles back, and I feel a little bit better.

He gives me privacy as I call for the cab, and I pass back his phone before retreating to the guest room to get my bag. I glance into his room on the way out, and my eyes linger on his bed. The sheets and duvet are a tangled mess from the both of us, and I relish the sight because I know I might not be welcome in his home again.

After all he doesn't normally bring women he fucks to his apartment.

When I make it back to the living room Edward is on the phone.

"I'll send Ms. Swan down in just a moment. Thank you, Trent."

He ends the call and turns to me. "The cab is here."

"Thank you."

Things are extremely awkward. I'm not sure if I should just go. Edward makes the decision for me when he strides over to me. He cups my face, his palm warm against my scarred flesh, and I gasp in surprise. My heart beats rapidly in my chest. No man has ever purposely touched my scars. His face had brushed against me last night, but this is different.

I close my eyes and just feel, and suddenly Edward's lips are on mine. His kiss is fierce and hungry, and my head spins. The gentle caress of his hand is forgotten as he pulls me flush against his body. When he breaks away from my mouth I open my eyes to find his nearly black with desire.

"I'll pick you up at six tomorrow."

I nod and slip past him silently, closing the front door and making it to the elevator.

On the ride home my mind is swirling with confusion, desire and self-loathing. As much as I need the money, I'm not sure my mind and heart can deal. Things I buried long ago—memories, desires, dreams—threaten to take hold.

I push them down as I pay the cabbie, covering them with a mental list of all the things I'll need to do. Inside my new apartment I survey all the boxes and the few pieces of furniture I wanted to keep. Knowing that it'll take forever to unpack, I decide to go back to my old place and clean so that I can be done with it and get my deposit.

I find a box with my clothes and pull out a pair of yoga pants and a tank to change into. In the kitchen is a small box of cleaning supplies that I toss a roll of paper towels in. The bus ride is fairly quick, and as we pull up to the bus stop I take in the complex. It's such an eyesore, and I'm grateful to have had a roof over my head, but I'm glad to leave.

Inside my old home I clean from top to bottom. Every surface, every corner is scrubbed to perfection. When I take a break I call Alice.

"Hey, Bell!"

Her joyful tone makes me smile, and suddenly I miss her so very much.

"Hey, Al. Um, I was wondering if I could borrow your vacuum cleaner? I'm...well, I moved into a new apartment."

She's silent for a beat. "Didn't you just resign your lease?"

"Yeah, uh, Edward moved me uptown. It's part of our agreement."

I wait for her to tear into me, but she doesn't. "Oh, well, that's good right?"

"Yeah, Al. It's real good."

"OK. I can come by now if that's good."

I blow out a breath in relief. "Now would be great. Thanks."

I take out the trash and wait for Alice to arrive. There's a knock at the door, and I find her in the hall with her vacuum.

"Go ahead. I'll wait until you're done, and then you can take me to an early dinner. Better yet, let's order in at your new place!"

I groan in feigned annoyance. To be honest I want her to see my apartment, and I need someone to talk to.

"If we do this, then we should do it right. How about one of those sleepovers you keep pestering me about?"

The smile that lights up her face is brilliant. "Really?"

I nod. "Of course. I've missed you, and I do need to talk about some things."

"That's perfect, because I do, too! I've met someone! His name is Jasper. We met at work, and he's so charming and handsome!"

My eyes widen and she stops. "What's wrong?"

"Edward and Jasper are friends. I've sort of met him."

She frowns, and I know what she's thinking.

"He was there the first time I danced for Edward. They were in the room together, but when I got there Edward told him to get his own room. I...we...I didn't do anything with him."

"No! I know that. I didn't know he'd had a private dance. He turned me down. Said he didn't like that sort of thing. Why would he lie?"

I'm not sure, but I can only hope for the best. "Maybe he wants something different with you?"

The hope blossoms in her eyes, and I pray I'm right. For her. She deserves it more than anyone. But I can't shake the little vine of jealousy that curls up my spine.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg _

_AN: Thanks for the support._

_Edward_

The apartment is silent save for the click of the door closing as Bell leaves.

There's an uneasiness that creeps into my chest as I survey my empty home with everything in its right place. Bell managed to put everything exactly where she found it, and now it looks like she hasn't been here at all. The only clues I've shared my space with anyone are the dirty bath towel in my hamper and the smell of Bell on my sheets.

The fact that my mind lingers on her annoys me, so I return to my room and begin stripping the bed. The scent of her wafts in the air, and I grind my teeth as I toss the dirty sheets into my hamper. I replace them with a clean identical set.

There isn't much else to do, so I decide to do my grocery shopping. As I grab my keys there's a knock at the door. I can't help but wonder if maybe Bell has changed her mind and needs my help. Instead of Bell I find Jasper out in the hall, a ridiculously goofy grin on his face.

"Can I come in?"

I want to tell him no, that I'm busy, but he walks past me and takes a seat on my couch.

"What can I do for you?"

He glances up and grins wider. "I think...I think I've fallen in love."

I gape in shock. Jasper hates relationships, but he hates romantic emotions even more. Plus he had front row seats to the fuckery of my last relationship. I frown and force my thoughts back to Jasper and away from things I'd much rather forget.

"What do you mean, you're in love? With who? I didn't know you were even seeing anyone."

Jasper scoots to the edge of the couch and begins to babble and gesture wildly. "I'm not! I met her at Enchanted Forest. Her name is Alice, and she's this...this tiny, petite, passion flower."

If I weren't so worried about his mental state, I'd laugh at his ridiculous choice of words.

"The fuck is wrong with you? A stripper? You're in love with a stripper?"

I'm furious at his stupidity. What decent man falls in love with a fucking stripper?

"She's a dancer, Edward. And let's not forget you've got one on your damn payroll!" His face gets kind of red, and I know he's pissed at me.

"Bell is different. We have an arrangement. I'm not and will not ever fall in love with her."

Jasper snorts. "Of course not, because Lauren fucked you over so badly that you hire pussy so you don't have to feel anything."

His words are a Mack truck to the gut. We don't talk about Lauren. It's been a silent agreement between us that we don't bring her up. The hairs on the back of my neck raise, and I grind my teeth to stop from yelling. He doesn't understand.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? I've watched you. I didn't come here to fight with you, but don't judge me or my feelings. And don't judge Alice because of her profession. Everyone has a past."

He gets up and brushes past me. I turn to say something, but instead I stop and watch Jasper walk out without another word.

Instead of allowing my mind to dwell on Jasper's anger and the memories of Lauren I lock up my apartment and head to the store.

As I peruse the produce section I try to stamp down the last image I have of Lauren, but it comes anyway. The look of utter disappointment and resignation that flashed across her face is something I'll never forget. Her words are etched into my very soul.

"You can't give me what I want."

"But there's other ways. I love you!"

In the end my love didn't matter.

_I _didn't matter.

It was then that I resolved to protect myself. I didn't need love. Certainly not when it came with conditions.

Jasper didn't have a fucking clue! He might have been there during the aftermath, but that didn't give him intimate knowledge of how betrayed I felt.

The feeling of liquid running down my arm brings me back. In my fist is a mangled orange, pulp oozing from between my fingers. I look around; no one seems to notice, so I toss the decimated citrus into a nearby trash can.

After I clean up I do the rest of my shopping quickly, return home, and eat dinner alone.

I want to call Bell, but I refrain. Her evening is her own, but I can't help but think of her. So many questions plague me as I sip my nightcap, a mix of Irish cream and whisky. Doing what I do best, I put her out of my mind and get ready for bed.

I fall asleep quickly, but my dreams betray me. I'm in a thick, dark forest with the light of the full moon to guide me. Stepping over fallen branches, I move deeper into the woods until I come upon a clearing. It's a beautiful meadow filled with tall grass and an array of flowers. I push a low-lying branch that's in my view to find Bell standing with her back to me.

When I call to her I can't hear my voice, but she does. Bell turns to me, a shadow covering the scars on her face. She tilts her head and studies me before opening her mouth to speak. I say her name again, but all I hear is silence. As I step forward Bell throws her hands up, motioning for me to stop. Anguish and pain color her face as a large wolf steps into the meadow from the dark woods behind her.

"Bell! Move!"

My cry is too late. The massive paw of the wolf swipes at her back, shoving her forward until she falls face first into the grass.

Rooted in my spot, my legs won't move. The wolf gives a breathy snort before retreating into the woods. In the shadows I can see four pairs of yellow, glowing eyes before I'm pulled from the dream and forced awake by the ringing of my alarm.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!_

_Bell_

After Alice tells me about Jasper I suggest we go to bed, complaining I'm too tired to stay up anymore. Instead of sleeping I lie in bed and desperately try to keep my emotions at bay. Voices I've tried to bury resurface, and I choke back the sobs that threaten to take over.

I can picture Sue's contorted face as clear as day just before she turns to grab the pan of bacon grease. Her anger at Harry's unwelcome hand on my ass bubbles over until she lashes out and flings the hot liquid toward me. I turn at the last moment so that only one side of my face is scorched.

"Now no one will want you! You're a little whore, and the only reason you're not dead and buried out back is because you're not worth getting dirt under my fingernails!"

Sue was the beginning. Once I'd escaped from her, running away during the early morning hours of my eighteenth birthday, I'd come across others just like her.

Never worthy.

Never good enough.

Even James, as much as he'd saved me, only reiterated what I'd been told over and over.

"Never take off your mask."

"You're only as good as the money you make me."

"Don't let them see your scars. They'll run off, and I'll be out all that cash."

"Your body is your only asset. Use it."

I can only imagine the pretty things Jasper tells Alice. That she's beautiful and worthy and deserving. My nails dig into my palms, and I welcome the pain.

Pain I know. It's my oldest friend.

Slowly I creep out of bed, the mattress jostling Alice as she curls into a pillow. I find the small box that I sealed heavily with gray duct tape. Taking it out to the living room, I rip off the tape and open the flaps to find the few items I managed to keep safe after my social worker gave them to me. Nestled in tattered yellowed newspaper is my teddy bear Jakey. His eyes are missing, and only one string of stitch is left of his mouth. His brown fur is tattered and matted, but some parts are still soft. I bring him to my nose and breathe deeply before tucking him under my arm. Next is a purple ribbon, the ends frayed. I run it between my thumb and forefinger as memories of soft fleece during cold nights flood my mind. The last item is a newspaper clipping of the car crash. It has the only picture I've ever seen of my parents. Their faces are faded from all the times I rubbed my thumb over it, wishing like hell I could touch them in real life.

"You're fucking stupid. A sentimental fool." My own voice is loud in the silence that surrounds me.

It's true. I'm not Alice. I'll never have a Prince Charming. I'll never have my parents again.

A tear falls onto the newspaper clipping, and I swipe at my cheek, my fingers gliding over rough, wet skin.

"Are you okay, Bell?"

I nod but don't turn around. "Yeah, Al. I just wanted to check something real quick. Go back to bed."

"'Kay." She shuffles back down the hall, and I carefully put the items back in the box.

Taking a few deep breaths, I come back to the present, leaving all the hurt and hope in the box with my memories.

I'm finally able to fall asleep, but I'm awoken a few hours later by Alice's soft voice.

"He said that? Yeah, it hurts, but he doesn't have any say in what we do. I just hope he doesn't say things like that to Bell. I can't imagine how that would make her feel."

She's quiet for a moment as I'm assuming Jasper speaks.

"She's worth more than him. I think...no, I know...she likes him. At least a little. I have to get her to call this shit off. He's going to hurt her. But, Jasper, she's my best friend, so it is my business!"

I desperately want to know what he's saying on the other line. I know it's about Edward.

"So I'm supposed to stand by while she potentially puts her heart out there, only to have it thrown back at her? I don't care if he has issues! This is my best friend!"

My eyes well with tears as I hear her speak so fiercely in my defense. I've never been called someone's best friend before. That thought makes my throat tighten, and I let out a choked whimper that alerts Alice to my presence. She turns to me with a weak smile before telling Jasper goodbye.

"How much did you hear?"

I shrug. "A lot, but not enough to know what's going on."

I wait to see if she's going to tell me. She looks torn, her grey eyes sad.

"It's none of my business, but, Bell, you need to be careful. Be smart up here," she says as she taps my head. "And in here." Her fingers brush above my heart, and it clenches painfully at her meaning.

I try to give her a reassuring smile, but I'm sure I fail. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

She doesn't say anything else, but her face says it all. She doesn't believe a damn word of what I say.

"I'd help you unpack, but I've got to write up my resume. I promised Jasper I'd look for a new job."

I chuckle at the parallels in our lives, how they're so similar but so very opposite.

"That's great!" It is great. Really.

She helps me fold up the blankets we used before I walk her out. Once I'm alone I hop into the shower. I finish quickly and head to a nearby Starbucks with my laptop. I need the Wi-Fi to start my application for Seattle Central College.

After a vanilla latte and a slice of banana bread I head back home to unpack. I start with the bedroom, tackling the boxes with my clothes first. With a pen in hand I also begin a list of furniture I need to buy. A new bedroom set is at the top of the list. I think of Edward's decor and wonder if he'd go shopping with me. But then I realize that's a very couple type thing to do and decide against mentioning it.

By the time Edward calls I have half of the apartment done, so I plop down on my mattress to answer the call.

"Hello, Edward."

"Bell, how are you? How's the unpacking coming along? Did your friend help you?" There's a hint of anxiousness in his voice as he fires off his questions.

"I'm fine. Good and yes," I offer with a giggle.

Edward clears his throat, and suddenly I feel like we're all business. "I made dinner reservations for seven. I'll pick you up at six."

"Sure. That sounds great." My playfulness dies with his drop in mood.

Once I'm off the phone I head to my ridiculous walk-in closet and pull out one of my favorite dresses. It's tight and formfitting in a deep plum. The thick, jeweled strap goes from the top of my left breast, across my chest and wraps over my right shoulder. I find a pair of gold strappy heels to go with it.

I have a few hours, so I make an appointment at a nearby nail salon. I don't bother changing and head downstairs and out into the sunshine. The walk is short, and the tech is ready for me when I enter the salon.

Relaxing into the chair, I close my eyes and let the women do their work. I choose a clear coat with gold glitter for my fingernails and a dark purple for my toes.

"Anything else for you?" the tech asks.

I haven't had my eyebrows waxed in a while, so I have that done before handing out the tips and paying for my services. Already I feel more relaxed as I walk back home.

Inside I take my time getting ready. I shower, leaving my hair untouched, before getting out and slipping on a strapless cream-colored bra and matching thong. While I do my hair the sounds of Tool fill my room. I smooth and pin my hair in a simple updo. Staring into the mirror, I contemplate the hairstyle as it leaves my face completely exposed. I decide to keep it, more curious about how Edward will react than the ever present shame. I keep my makeup light, opting for a more natural look.

It's a few minutes to six when I wiggle into my dress and strap on my heels. I toss my lip gloss and ID into a small gold clutch.

The knock at the door comes at exactly six, and I open the door to find an impeccably dressed Edward. He's in a white dress shirt with a grey vest and tie with a slightly darker pair of grey pants.

"You look amazing." Edward steps forward and pulls me into his arms.

"Thanks. You look great, too."

He places his fingers under my chin to tilt my head back. When I look up, his green eyes are bright, and I'm mesmerized by the want that swirls in them. Edward licks his lips; so do I before his mouth is on mine, nipping and sucking until my knees go weak.

When he pulls back his eyes roam my face, searching for something. When he doesn't find what he's looking for he frowns. Not wanting to ruin the evening, I take his hand and smile.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going for dinner?"

He smirks. "Hmmm. What do I get if I tell you?"

I tap my chin in thought. "A kiss."

Edward furrows his brow. "But I just got a kiss."

"A kiss anywhere of your choosing."

Edward doesn't comment but I watch as his face lights up with a wicked smile. Maybe I should have offered something a little less provocative.

With that I let go of his hand and grab my clutch and keys. It takes a moment, but Edward finally follows, trailing after me and out the door.

Downstairs Edward directs me to a sleek black car, the driver already holding the door open for us.

"I don't want anything to occupy my time tonight other than you."

His words make my heart race, but as his eyes peruse my body I realize he has more carnal stimulations in mind.

I sigh and allow the driver to help me into the back seat. Edward slides in next to me, his hand high up on my thigh.

When the door closes he leans in close, a featherlight touch of his lips against the shell of my ear. "Just one kiss?"

I want to ignore him, but I can't. He hasn't done anything wrong, but I can't help the resentment and hurt that are building inside of me. I silently remind myself that we both have motivations, not just him.

Focusing on the passing night, I smile, seductive but coy. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Edward growls, and the hand on my thighs pulls until my legs are spread. He slides his hand higher.

"You're a tease. Only bad girls tease, Bell. Are you a bad girl?"

The tips of his fingers brush gently over my center, and I know he can feel how damp the material is. I can't help it.

I shake my head in answer, but Edward tuts softly at me.

"You're a liar, but I want that kiss, so I'll tell you where we're going. I've booked a table at Altura."

Obviously I've never been there, but I've read reviews and fawned over their menu online.

Edward laughs as my face lights up. "I'm going to guess and say this is acceptable to you."

I nod enthusiastically.

"Mmmm. So when do I get my kiss?"

I shrug. "I guess it depends on where you want it."

Edward looks contemplative, and I'm curious to see what he decides. Before he has a chance we're parked in front of the restaurant. Edward removes his hand from my thigh, and I take a shaky breath before allowing the driver to help me out of the car.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Twilight. _

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg. _

_AN: Thanks so much for continuing to read. I don't normally ask for reviews but I am curious to know your thoughts after this chapter. Either way please enjoy! _

_Edward _

Inside Altura I lead Bell to our table with a hand at the small of her back. The hostess welcomes us and mentions our server will be along in a moment. I ignore her as I survey the restaurant and notice how almost every patron stares as we move toward our table. They most certainly aren't looking at me.

Bell looks exquisite as she settles across from me, everything from her hair to the sexy pair of strappy heels. The thought of those thin spikes digging into my ass as I fuck her in the bathroom have me discreetly adjusting my dick under the table. I'm so caught up in lustful images that Bell has to touch my hand to get my attention.

"The wine, Edward. Do you have a preference?"

I glance between Bell and the waitress. "The Flametree Chardonnay will be fine."

The waitress leaves us, and I'm happy to focus fully on the beauty before me.

"How was your night in your new place?" I take a sip of water and give her my undivided attention.

"It was great. I had Alice sleep over after I borrowed her vacuum cleaner for the old place."

I frown at the mention of Jasper's little girlfriend. I wonder what she's told Bell of their relationship. I certainly hope she doesn't get any ideas.

"Oh. I believe she just started...dating my very good friend Jasper Whitlock."

Bell worries her bottom lip and drops her eyes. I'm puzzled by her reaction. Shouldn't she be more excited for her friend?

"Yes. She did mention that. I'm happy for her, but..."

"But what?"

Bell looks up at me and shakes her head. "It's nothing. I don't know Jasper."

I chuckle, my curiosity piqued. "You're right, but I still want to know what you think."

"Well, I guess what I was going to say was that I think she might be a little naive. Jasper, if he's anything like you, is successful and from what I saw handsome. What would he want with a stripper?"

Exactly! I can't help my beaming smile.

Bell frowns and breaks eye contact. "Or maybe it's just me. Maybe he does care for her. For her sake I hope so."

There's a heaviness in her tone that makes me uncomfortable, but before I can change the subject she continues.

"Everyone deserves to be loved. And Alice is my best friend—my only friend really. I might not ever have someone adore me or fall at my feet, but she should."

I can appreciate her desire for her friend's happiness, but the way she talks about herself makes me feel strange.

We're interrupted by our waitress, and I quickly order the spicy octopus for an appetizer. Bell chooses the carnaroli risotto, and I decide on the spring rain chicken before we're alone once more.

As I focus on her soft lips I decide to cash in on my kiss during dinner, but I have to wait for the right moment. The look in Bell's eyes tells me she has a pretty good idea of what I'm thinking.

Our appetizer comes quickly, and Bell eyes the dish with curiosity.

"I've never had octopus before."

I spoon a few pieces onto her plate before spearing a small portion of tangled tentacles and bring them to her lips. I watch as she opens her mouth, one corner smooth and flawless while the scarred skin crinkles on the other side. Bell closes her mouth over the fork, and her eyes flutter shut. The small moan she gives as she delicately chews goes straight to my cock.

"Do you like it?" I swallow when she does, my eyes glued to the tip of her tongue that ghosts over her lips.

Bell nods and opens her eyes, staring into my own. "Surprisingly delicious."

She playfully opens her mouth, chin in hand as she waits for the next bite. I indulge her, taking my own bites between feeding her. It's sensual and her facial expressions are entertaining. I love that her hair is pulled back so that I can see her entire face, so I tell her that. The surprise that registers annoys me, but the following blinding smile warms my chest.

"I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. Of course I don't hide my face when I go out in public, but I never pull my hair back."

"Why did you decide to do it tonight?"

Bell places her fork against her plate and daintily wipes her mouth with the napkin in her lap before looking at me. Her eyes are full of emotions that I can't read.

"I did it because of you."

I sit back in my chair and try to gauge the truth in her words.

"Me?"

Bell nods. "You told me to never hide my face. I feel...I feel like maybe I can be more than my scars when we're together."

There's a tightness in my throat as her words wash over me, followed by an intense surge of lust. Her open honesty is so fucking sexy.

My eyes dart around the restaurant, looking for a place to get Bell alone. I have an overwhelming need to show her just how much her words have affected me.

I see the hall to the restrooms, and a devilish smirk pulls at my lips as I lean forward with whispered directions.

"Go to the restroom and make sure it's empty. I'll join you shortly."

Bell's eyes widen and her pupils dilate. When her teeth sink into her bottom lip I groan and press my palm against the aching bulge in my pants.

"Go now or I'm going to do something utterly indecent to you out here in front of everyone."

Bell practically jumps from her seat, and I chuckle as she swiftly sashays to the restroom.

I anxiously wait for a few moments before I make my way to the ladies' room. I force myself to walk calmly instead of sprinting after my prey like a possessed predator. With the flat of my palm I push open the door to find Bell leaning against the marble counter, her hands curled around the edge, back slightly arched as she offers herself to me.

With a flick of my wrist I lock the door and stalk toward her. With her back to the wall-to-wall mirror she lifts one beautiful, toned leg to hook over my hip where she pulls me toward her.

"Fuck!" I curse in surprise because she's never been so aggressive, and although I normally like being in control I'm turned on that she's comfortable enough to take what she wants.

"I think I'll cash in on that kiss now." My words are a whisper against her mouth as I thrust myself between her legs.

She waits for my next move, and although I previously imagined having her kiss elsewhere, mainly my cock, I realize I'm so very hungry for her mouth. With her lips parted I slide my tongue between them as my hands slide down her sides and under her dress. I moan into her mouth when my fingers dig into her bare cheeks, and Bell quickly lifts her other leg, wrapping herself around me. Our mouths mimic what our bodies desperately want to do.

I shimmy Bell's dress up to her hips and pull back enough to undo my pants. The back of my hand brushes against her bare wet pussy, and I'm grateful no foreplay is needed. With a tight grip to the base of my cock I slide the head up and down her slit and watch her face in ecstasy as I press inside. Bell throws her head back as I fill her up. I'm so enraptured by the feel of her pussy wrapped around my dick and the sheer bliss on her face that I almost miss the reflection of movement in the mirror. Through the crack in the stall directly behind me I can see someone is watching us, and my cock swells with an eagerness to give our audience one hell of a show.

Bell is enthralled as I set a punishing rhythm, and I lean down to lavish her neck with biting kisses. Her fingers dig into my back, and I moan as her heels do just as I'd fantasized earlier.

"I had to have you. Had to get my cock in you. You're so fucking beautiful tonight, but, my god, there's nothing more breathtaking than you taking my cock."

I glance into the mirror and can see a pair of shapely legs under the door, a pair of black lace panties stretched across their ankles.

The thought that whoever's behind that door watching us might be getting off on our fucking makes me so hard that I lean forward, placing my hands on the counter behind Bell and fuck her tight, little pussy with everything I've got. When her teeth sink into my shoulder to muffle her screams I return the favor, biting down on the delicate curve of her neck.

With that aggressive bite I trigger her orgasm, and I feel her pussy flutter rhythmically around my cock. I dip my head and press my lips against her ear, my eyes trained on the reflection of our viewer.

"That's right, little Bell, come on my cock. Fuck! Give it to me."

Bell makes a keening sound that's both pleasure and pain before she gives a breathy chant. "Yes, yes, yes."

My balls start to tighten with my impending orgasm, and I swear I hear the little voyeur behind me moan as my pants and underwear slide down my hips, giving her a view of my ass.

I focus my attention back on Bell, one hand on the base of her neck, fingers wrapped tight as I force myself into her harder.

"Give me one more. I want to feel your sweet pussy squeeze my dick when I come."

Bell's eyes fly open as my thrusts force her farther back, her shoulders pressing against the mirror. She gives a hungry growl as I slip my other hand between our bodies to finger her swollen clit. Bell gives a little yelp and I smirk. She narrows her eyes at me and grabs the back of my neck with both hands, forcing her mouth on mine. The leverage she gains allows her to rock against me.

Sweat drips down my temple and I pray she's close.

Bell breaks our hungry kiss. "Please, please. Wanna come, Edward."

I pinch her clit and roll it between my fingers as she tightens her legs around me and digs her heels into my ass cheeks. Her whole body locks up as she comes, and with a few more thrusts I'm spilling inside her.

My vision is filled with Bell, her mouth open in a silent scream, a mark of my teeth on her neck, and I'm overcome. I've never seen anything more beautiful or sexy in all my life.

When the aftershock of our orgasms end I slowly pull back, and Bell whimpers as my softening cock slips from her folds. Her legs loosen from around my hips, and we begin to quietly straighten up. I ignore the unknown woman in the stall as I lean forward to give Bell a deep and passionate kiss. When we break apart Bell looks up, her eyes searching my face.

"What is it?" I desperately want to know what she's looking for.

Bell shakes her head and smiles. "It's nothing."

I want to argue but decide against it, instead helping her down from the counter before waiting as she straightens her dress.

She glances up at me from under her lashes and gives me a flirty smile. "I wonder if they think we skipped out on the check."

I can't help the loud laugh that escapes me. As we turn to leave I grab her hand, lacing her fingers with mine. With a quick glance into the mirror I give our peeper a wink before holding open the door for Bell.


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Twilight._

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg_

_AN: This took longer than normal, but I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks for reading! _

_Bell_

Two weeks into the semester and my classes are going extremely well. The balance between school and Edward has been a lot less stressful than I expected.

Edward has even set some time aside for me this evening to study before our dinner out with a few of his work colleagues. I'm thankful for his thoughtfulness, but it's just another thing to add to the list of strange things Edward has done lately.

I've tried not to read into his actions very much because he jumps between being genuinely nice and the self-serving man I know him to be. It's hard to ignore, but for my sanity's sake I have to try.

With a frustrated sigh I toss my pencil down and slam my textbook closed.

"What did calculus ever do to you, Beautiful?"

Another check to the list. Edward has taken to calling me beautiful almost every chance he gets.

I glance up at him, and my mouth waters at how delicious he looks. The blue suit he's wearing brings me to the brink of panting like a dog in heat. The man belongs on the cover of every magazine on the newsstand.

"Well? What's going on?" He raises a perfect eyebrow at me.

I shake my head, not wanting to reveal what I've really been thinking about.

"My brain is stuffed full of this junk!"

Edward smirks and slides effortlessly behind me, his hands kneading my shoulders in sinful bliss. He leans down, lips brushing against the shell of my ear. "We still have another hour before it's time to leave if you'd like to be stuffed with something much more entertaining."

The giggle that escapes me makes him smile against my scarred cheek.

I make a mental note to add that to the list as well. Edward has touched my scars more times than I can count. The only people that have touched my face have been the doctors after the accident and Alice when she did my makeup for work. It felt wrong at first, but his touch is gentle, almost reverent, and I can't bring myself to ask him to stop.

I feel beautiful for the first time in my life, and I don't want it to end.

Edward turns my face towards him, his eyes playful. "Well, what do you say?"

I shake my head and smile. "I worked hard to look nice for dinner with your friends. We can't mess it up."

His bottom lip dips into a pitiful pout. "First of all, they're work colleagues."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he groans. "Fine. But I reserve the right to ravish you as soon as we leave."

The spark of desire crackles between us, and I wonder if I'll ever get used to his sexual appetite.

Edward is quiet on the drive to dinner, and it gives me time to settle my nerves. Although I've stopped by Edward's office, I've yet to meet any of his colleagues. I want to make a good impression. The last thing I want is to embarrass him.

Edward ushers me into the restaurant after leaving the valet, and I take in the atmosphere. I'm so taken by the sights and sounds that I almost walk past our table, which is already full.

With a low chuckle Edward pulls out my chair, and I give him a sheepish smile. My embarrassment flees when he leans down and kisses my scarred cheek. When I turn toward the others at the large table I catch one of the women looking at me with barely veiled disgust.

I'm not shocked. I choose to ignore her, and my eyes drift to the next couple; the man stares at my chest while his wife curls her upper lip in my direction.

"Bell, this is Sam and his wife Leah." Edward motions to the boob man and his glaring wife.

Next he introduces me to the other pair, Paul and Emily.

Paul is less creepy than Sam, but his eyes still hold a predatory gleam. It's times like this I'm thankful for my work at the club because their looks are less threatening than what I've received at The Enchanted Forest.

After the introductions we place our orders. I defer to Edward when I can't decide between the prawns or mahi. With a beaming smile Edward orders both.

"Now you can taste both."

There's a pang in my heart as I bask in his sweetness, but I push it away and break eye contact to sip my wine.

"So, Bell, what is it you do?" Leah asks over the rim of her glass.

"I'm currently in school to get my degree in child psychology."

After having a difficult time deciding what to major in, Alice suggested counseling. With my background of abuse and being in the foster system, I agreed that it's perfect. I want to help others like myself.

Leah snorts and rolls her eyes. I bite my tongue to keep silent.

Next Emily pipes in. "What do you want to do with your degree?"

I look to Edward and he nods encouragingly. He doesn't know my past or my plans, and I can tell he's genuinely curious.

"I want to counsel children who've been abused."

Edward's sharp intake of breath makes my heart thump against my ribs.

Emily runs a finger around the rim of her glass and looks up at me from under her lashes. "Is that what happened to you? Your face?"

The silence at the table is deafening. I smile against the anguish that pounds in my veins. I can't help but wonder who these people think they are and how they could get such pleasure out of making me uncomfortable.

"Actually, Emily, it is."

After that I tuck into my meal and eat in silence. The food settles heavily in my stomach. I'm hurt that Edward didn't say anything at my discomfort, didn't stick up for me. The word betrayal whispers in my mind. My eyes well with tears, and before they fall I quietly excuse myself. It doesn't escape my notice that Edward is the only man at the table that stands when I leave.

I make it to the restroom and grab a tissue to catch the lone tear that slips down my cheek. I breathe deeply and calm myself, not wanting them to see the evidence that they got to me.

As I'm leaving, I run straight into Edward. He grips my arms and looks down at me.

"Are you okay? You've been gone awhile."

I look past him and out at the bustling room. "I'm fine."

He frowns. "You don't look fine."

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting."

I try to move out of his grasp, but Edward holds firm.

"Tell me."

With a sigh I focus on the knot of his tie, unable to look into his eyes.

"I've just realized that it doesn't matter how nice my dress is or how handsome and powerful my date is. I'll always be an ugly, scarred orphan."

"An orphan?"

"Yes, but that's certainly a conversation for another day."

Edward grasps my chin and tips my head back. "Is this about those women out there? About your scars? If you want, I can get you the best plastic surgeon in the country."

I laugh humorlessly and glare up at him. "That's probably the worst thing you could ever do for me. I'm not ashamed of my scars. I just wish people could see behind them. I wish they could see me."

Edward's face twists in anger.

"Don't let vicious, bored bitches get to you. _I see you. _You're an amazing woman, Bell. You're smart and kind. Beyond beautiful and so fucking sexy."

This time I step back, effectively breaking his hold. "That's all well and good, but it's never going to be enough, is it?"

"To whom?"

"Everyone." The word is acid on my tongue.

It's true though. Edward might like me as a person and is sexually attracted to me, but I'll never be more than a glorified whore to him. A fucking stripper turned high-class escort.

"Look, if it's all the same to you, I'd just like to go home to my apartment tonight."

I rub my temples and close my eyes, willing the headache I feel coming on to go away.

"Why?"

He sounded _sad. _

"Sometimes...sometimes a girl needs to lick her wounds in private. Of course you can say no. I am on your time after all."

I shrug and look away. My words are true. For all intents and purposes I'm _working. _

"No. You can go home if that's what you want."

I give a slow nod. "It is. But I'll make it up to you. Give me a day that works, and I'll cook for you. Whatever you want."

His eyes light up, and even though I want to be strong, for me the sight of his happiness eases my conscience some.

"Wednesday."

I chuckle at his eagerness. "Don't you need to check your busy schedule?"

"No. If I have anything on the books, I'll reschedule."

When we reach the table, Edward addresses his colleagues. "I apologize, but there's a family emergency, and we have to cut the night short. Finish your meal, and I'll take care of the check."

The men murmur their thanks as their wives take a look at me and roll their eyes. I'm pretty sure they know Edward is lying, but I can't find it in me to care.

Outside the restaurant Edward takes my hand and helps me into the car. The drive is tense and silent, and I don't know what I can say to make things okay, even if logically I know he should be the one upset and embarrassed over how his friends treated his date—even one he pays for.

Edward stops the car in front of my building, cuts the engine, and turns to face me.

He takes my hand into his and caresses the top with his thumb.

"Thanks for coming to dinner. I'm...I'm _sorry _it turned out the way it did."

I stop myself from giggling because I'm pretty sure Edward never apologizes for anything, and I momentarily wish I had my phone out to record him. Instead I lean forward and kiss him hungrily on the mouth. He moans against my lips, and I use my tongue to tease him, to get him to open up to me, and when he does it's my turn to moan. His tongue is smooth and fluid against mine, and I forget that I'm supposed to go inside. It's only when he grips my hips in an effort to pull me over the center console that I come back to myself. Slowly I end our kiss and gently wipe the lipstick that stains his mouth.

"Thank you, Edward. Goodnight."

With all the will I possess I reach for the door handle and quickly get out of the car. I hurry inside without a backward glance.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Twilight. _

_Beta'd by Moon Dogg . Thanks for always taking the time out to look over these chapters. You're the best! _

_AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter and welcome new readers! _

_Edward_

There's something really wrong.

Well, not _wrong, _but not quite _right _either.

I've thought about calling Jasper or maybe my dad, but I just can't bring myself to talk to anyone. If I'm being completely honest with myself it's because I feel weak. Weak and just fucked.

I'm not sure when the exact moment I realized I don't feel right, but it's certainly worse after dropping Bell off at her apartment after dinner with Paul and Sam. Dinner was an awkward and shitty affair, and I was stunned at how vicious Emily and Leah were. It's the utter defeat I could see in Bell's soulful eyes that's twisted my gut painfully.

Something is broken inside of her. Knowing that she hurts so deeply makes me angry, but I also feel relieved. I'm relieved I'm not the only one. In a way her pain makes me feel closer to her. Lauren decimated my heart, and someone has shattered my sweet Bell.

_My sweet Bell. _

She is so very sweet, unlike any woman I've ever known. I don't really know what to do with sweet or the feelings she produces in me.

Fear prickles at my spine. I didn't sign up for sweet, and I certainly didn't sign up for all the mushy shit that keeps popping in my head or spewing from my mouth.

I need to keep my head and my heart clear.

My phone rings, and with a growl I answer it without looking at the name on the screen.

"Cullen!"

I hear a soft gasp at my barked greeting, and I silently groan with regret.

"Is this a bad time?" Bell's voice is soft and quiet.

I scrub a hand over my face and sit back in my office chair. "No, Beautiful. What's up?"

"Oh, OK. I was wondering if you had plans to go out this weekend?"

I think for a moment before answering. "I don't as of right now. Why?"

"Just wanted to get an idea of what our plans might be."

As much as I like going out, part of me wants to stay in and camp out in front of the television. With that realization I decide that we'll definitely be going out. Snuggling with Bell on the couch would be a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

It'll only spur more confusion in me.

Why does she have me so tangled in knots?

I've considered ending our arrangement on a few occasions, but the idea of not seeing Bell or, better yet, seeing her with someone else makes my stomach burn with emotions I dare not even think about. Even now the words are on the tip of tongue, but I can't get them past my teeth.

_"This isn't working out for me anymore. We need to end this."_

"Edward?" Bell's voice brings me out of my head.

"Sorry, Love. Uh, yeah, we'll be going out."

"Alright. We can have dinner at my place. I picked up some shrimp earlier today. Would you like that?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah. That's fine."

"Are you okay? You sound...off?"

I shake my head as if she can see me. "No. Just work, Love. Busy day and all."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

We say goodbye, and I throw myself into my work until my secretary Angela buzzes me.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cullen, but your father is here for lunch."

"Thank you. Send him in, please."

My father quietly steps into my office, closing the door behind him. I get up from behind my desk and pull him into a loose hug.

"How are you, old man?"

The skin around his eyes crinkle as he smiles. "I'm good, son. Your mother misses you. Call her today." He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get some food."

His laugh is warm, and as I take in his happy expression and greying temples, I'm reminded of how much I've missed him.

After the breakup with Lauren I've shut myself off from everyone but Jasper, really. I just don't want to talk about my failures or see the pity in their eyes.

Sure, I'm over Lauren, but the reason for our breakup is still fresh and painful.

"You alright, son?"

I nod and give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm not buying it, but you can tell me all about it over lunch." He claps a hand over my shoulder before we both turn to exit my office.

Angela is already gone for her break, her computer shut down. We take the elevator down and walk to a nearby cafe. We're seated immediately, and I can't help but smirk as the waitress stares at Carlisle. Even in his early fifties he still draws attention.

"I'll have the turkey on rye with a lemonade." My father gives the waitress a blinding smile, and she sways on her feet. I'm concerned she's going to actually swoon.

She gets control of herself and looks down at me, her voice a tad breathless. "And for you, sir?"

I look over the menu and order a portobello burger with fries and a water.

Once the waitress leaves, my father levels me with a knowing stare.

"What?" I uncharacteristically fidget in my seat, suddenly feeling like I'm ten years old again.

"Spill it before I reach over and yank on your ear the way your mom does."

I flinch at the memory of mom, my ear in one hand and my brother Emmett's in the other.

"That's right. Now start talking."

I lean back in the booth and sigh. I know he'll give me sound advice, but he'll disapprove of my arrangement with Bell.

"I've met a woman." As soon as his baby blues light up, I hold up a hand and shake my head. "It's...it's complicated."

He snickers. "What relationship isn't?"

"She...works for me."

My father rubs his chin in thought. "I see."

The laugh that leaves my lips draws attention from the nearby tables.

"No, you don't. We have an arrangement. I pay her to be _available _for my, uh, needs."

If I wasn't sure he'd be pissed I would find his eyebrows rising to his hairline funny.

"Before you give me shit, I did it to protect myself, okay? I want female company, but I don't want a relationship. I don't want to get involved with anyone."

His crystal clear eyes dim with sadness, and I look away. Luckily the waitress comes with our food, giving my words time to settle.

Instead of addressing my paying for sex, he gets right down to the heart of it.

"So you hired this girl, and now you feel more for her?"

Do I have feelings for Bell?

I mull the question over, and the realization is too heavy. My chest feels tight and I see spots. I know I'm on the verge of a panic attack, so I steady my breathing, forcing air slowly in and out of my lungs.

"If that's not a resounding yes, I don't know what is!"

I let out a strangled laugh and use my napkin to wipe at the sweat on my brow.

"Yeah...I guess I do have feelings for her."

I thought saying the words out loud would make my panic worse, but it actually lifts the weight on my chest completely.

If I thought I was fucked before, I definitely am now.


End file.
